


Stiles de Lune

by ClassiqueMystique



Series: Sterek In Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU- Scott is NOT Canonical, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bonding, But Allison's Mom is still dead, Crazy Uncle Pete, Derek Has Feelings, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Eventual lactation kink, Extensive Foreplay, F/F, F/M, Haven't decided if Kate is dead or not, He is a villain, I mean seriously a douche, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Lydia in Derek's Pack, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Nice Jackson, No Feud with the Argents, Non-Consensual Touching, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Protective Isaac, Protective Jackson, Puppy Isaac, Rough Sex, Scott has a dark sense of humor, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a major douche, Self-Lubrication, Somewhat Nice Lydia, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Bitch Queens, The Sheriff is a pretty cool guy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage- Stiles is 16, because I hate her, isaac's not a teen in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassiqueMystique/pseuds/ClassiqueMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows that Stiles was always meant to be his friend, confidante, pack mate, lover, and eventually the mother to his pups. And that's a fate that Stiles is more than happy to live with. The only problem is that there are other werewolves out there that want to claim Stiles as their own. And in Derek's mind, that just will not fucking do.</p><p>Update (1/21/16): Due to a recent incident, all plans to continue this series have been cancelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Sterek fic so go easy on the newbie! And I know these types of fics have been done to death, but I couldn't shake the idea for this story from my mind. :-P
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy!

**One**

 

Derek let a small smile grace his lips as he ran in the direction of Stiles’ house. Lately it felt really good to be around the teenage boy, even with his excessive talkative moments that made Derek want to drive a railroad spike through his own brain. In fact, it had always felt good to be around the boy, and Derek wasn't sure why that was. He never felt the same way with the others in his family, or his pack. Sure, he cared about each and every single one of them, and he would risk his life for theirs any day, just as he would for Stiles— the human member of his pack. But the teen he felt just a bit closer to. Perhaps it was because Stiles was never afraid to criticize Derek to his face—to tell it like it is—when the others couldn’t. Plus Stiles never took any of his crap, and on a deeper level, Derek and his wolf appreciated and admired that. They loved the bravery that they saw in the human.

 

That’s why as of late, the alpha had gone out of his way to truly befriend the slighter male. He secretly wanted to know everything there was to know about him—wanted to unveil every dark secret Stiles’ mind had to offer. Sometimes he popped up outside of Beacon Hills High just to catch a glimpse of Stiles and exchange a few words. He even started showing up to the Stilinski residence unannounced (well he always did that) just to “hang out”, as he lamely put it. Derek remembered when he showed up for the very first time, that Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin at the initial intrusion and then proceeded to stare at the alpha as if he had grown a second tail. However, once the shock wore off a few weeks later the teen grew accustomed to Derek’s presence and even warmed up to the idea of hanging out with him at Derek’s loft on a few occasions. In fact, he had even blown off Scott on a few occasions, just to spend time with the older alpha. When Scott asked, he didn’t believe Stiles’ response that he and Derek were now friends. And Scott’s suspicion didn’t lessen when the young beta cornered Derek after a pack meeting one night to question Derek’s motives, because all Derek said was that it was his responsibility to get to know and protect all of the members in his pack without exceptions. So in his book, that made Stiles his priority as well.

 

Plus it didn’t hurt to mention that the kid was probably the most intelligent person Derek had ever met before in his life, apart from Talia that is. And that was actually the reason why he was making his way over to Stiles’ house at the moment. Derek needed help cleaning up Beacon Hills. It seemed like after they get rid of one problem in their town, more problems arise exponentially. This time it was not only Deucalion's Alpha pack that they had to worry about; they had to worry about a dark druid--a darach-- as well. The latter made his skin crawl. Well to be honest, they both did. But he figured that the darach was the one that would be of the most danger to Stiles, which bothered Derek the most, especially after he discovered a potential pattern that the monster could be using to select its victims. He needed to get the teen's opinion on his theory—he needed Stiles’ intellectual skills to help iron out the kinks of his rather “kinky” thoughts.

 

Derek shook his head. That wasn’t what he meant, but he wasn’t all too uncomfortable thinking of the words “Stiles” and “kinky” in the same sentence. He couldn’t deny in his heart that Stiles was attractive--hell he knew that to be the truth when he first laid eyes on him in the woods nearly two years ago. And Stiles’ beauty seemed to intensify as time went on. His eyes shined a lighter hazel brown, and his skin was as soft and pale as the velvety white fur of a bunny. Yet Derek was sure that other than Stiles head and eyebrows, the boy didn’t possess even a touch of hair anywhere else. Not if the peaks he took to look at Stiles at practice or in the locker rooms were anything to go by.

 

But anyways, what the alpha loved most of all about the teen’s features was that Stiles had taken to growing his hair out. The silky chestnut tresses now reached past his shoulders and were long enough to pull into a decent ponytail. _And long enough to grab._ Derek longed to run his fingers through that hair and has on more than one occasion, wondered what it would be like to pull on it hard as he thrusts punishingly into that delicate body from behind. He wondered if Stiles would even like it rough.

 

Derek tried to clear his mind of such inappropriate thoughts as he came up to Stiles’ house. Only one car in the driveway told him instantly that the sheriff wasn’t home. Derek let out a small puff of air in relief. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like the man—he respected Sheriff Stilinski more than most humans, even after the older Stilinski arrested him. But it was always so hard trying to start and maintain a conversation with the Sheriff that Derek figured it was best to skip all of that awkwardness altogether.

 

Deftly Derek leapt onto the roof near Stiles bedroom and tested the window, unsurprised to find that it was unlocked. He shook his head. With all of the horrible things happening in town, you’d think the boy would have learned to lock his windows at night. It probably wouldn't do any good with all the supernatural baddies lurking about. They could easily break through a layer of glass with only one finger. But at least it’s the action of locking the window that counts, he thinks to himself. Derek smirked at the idea of lecturing the teen for once on his lack of survival skills as he leapt inside and closed the window. Derek soon dismissed the idea though, when the slow rhythm of a single heartbeat alerted the Alpha that his human pack mate was asleep.

 

With a sigh Derek turned from the window in preparation to leave a note for the kid to call him as soon as he woke up, when his breath caught in his throat. There on the bed was Stiles as expected, but not how Derek had imagined. Instead of being tucked under the 3 blankets that littered his bed, the teenage boy was atop them on his back with his arms raised above his head. In place of his plaid pajama bottoms and TMNT t-shirt that Stiles was so fond of wearing, was a button up white silk sleep shirt, nearly see through, and with sides raised high enough that Derek could clearly see the soft curvature of the teen’s hips. Creamy white skin that seemed to glow under the caress of the incandescent light of the moon, and lips full, and rose-colored pink were the finishing touches on a vision so beautiful that it made the Alpha's arousal stir to life.

 

Reaching down to cup himself through his jeans, Derek squeezed and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn’t come over here to lust after his crush. He came here on business. At least that’s what he told himself as he walked over to the desk to grab a pen and pad of paper. But of course his new-found determination went right out the window when Stiles moaned quietly in his sleep and shifted on the bed, his night shirt rising even higher. Although he didn’t see anything specifically, Derek could tell from this distance that Stiles was as bare as the day he was born under his clothes.

 

Before he did anything that he would regret later, Derek scribbled out a note, left it by Stiles’ night stand and all but ran towards the window. He was almost out, the cool air of night brushing against the stubble of his chin, when he heard a small voice call out to him. "Derek?"

 

The Alpha slowly turned to see the teen sitting up and rubbing sleepily at his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

 

For a moment Derek wasn’t sure if he should have said something to confirm his presence in the room, or if he should have kept quiet and snuck out and let the teen believe that seeing him was part of a dream. A really weird dream. But Derek shrugged. Well he wasn’t a particularly bright Alpha.

 

"I came here to see if you could help me with some research. But you’re sleeping. I can always come back later," he finished lamely.

 

Stiles shook his head. "No stay. It's okay. I'm up now. Plus you were growling pretty loud just now so it would have been impossible to stay asleep. I figure this must be important. Just let me grab my computer and we can get started," he said, bending over the side of his bed to pick up his laptop from the floor. Derek groaned internally when for those few seconds, the soft swell of Stiles backside came into view. This boy was going to be the absolute death of him, he was sure. Either he would die from blue balls, or from Stiles talking his ear off, but either way he was looking at his murderer.

 

Quietly Derek slipped off his leather jacket and tossed it on a nearby chair. He took a seat on the foot of the bed near the teen's feet and had to resist the urge to run his hands up those lengthy, hairless legs. Stiles seemed oblivious to Derek's desire and the wolf was grateful for that. Because all in all Derek still needed this kid's help and he would rather not scare him away before he received it.

 

"So what's the topic of this nightly discussion Sourwolf? Do you have the Alpha pack on the brain, or are you feeling Darach-ish tonight?"

 

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'll take Darach for $200."

 

The teen gaped at him. "I don’t know which is more terrifying; that you just cracked a joke, or that you did it while using a pop culture reference. Correctly might I add."

 

"Just shut up and help me," Derek growled. There was no real heat behind his words and Stiles picked up on that.

  
Stiles gave him a soft smile. "So what’s going on in that feral little mind of yours," he said.

 

Derek glared. "I'm not feral."

 

Stiles smiled down at his laptop screen. "I don’t know about that," he chastised. Derek flicked at his nails, extending and retracting his claws casually. "Well there's only one way to know for sure," he said, wrapping a calloused hand around the ankle nearest to him. He yanked hard enough to pull Stiles down the bed and half way onto his lap. He used his free hand to tip the teens head back, using his hold in those thick curls to expose that flawless neck. He ran his nose down a prominent vein, internally pleased at how Stiles heart beat had raised exponentially. “Cause feral animals bite. Would you like me to bite you Stiles?"

 

The teen gasped at the question posed, but maintained his composure to the best of his ability. "No that’s okay. I'm sure feral animals don't usually ask for their prey's permission first."

 

Derek chuckled. "You're right," he mumbled, dragging his extended fangs lightly over the pulsing jugular. "They don’t." His inner wolf yipped excitedly at the first whiff of Stiles arousal in response to his actions, the beast immediately crying out **MATE MATE MATE**. But the joy was short lived when another smell invaded Derek’s nostrils. He released Stiles hair and pushed him back slightly to look the boy in the face. He could barely contain his growl as he barked out; "Why. Do. You. Smell. Like. Scott?"

 

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

 

Stiles flushed immediately, and tried to remove himself from Derek’s lap, but the Alpha wasn’t having any of that. The most the teen could do was whimper and readjust his nightshirt which had risen during his movement. "I don’t see why it’s any of your business, you crazy wolf."

 

If looks could kill, then Stiles would have been roasted under the intense glare Derek was giving him. "Mine. You’re mine. You’re in my pack. Therefore it is my business." He looked around the room, using his senses to sniff in each direction.

 

Before Stiles could respond to his obvious possessiveness, Derek said; "You smell of him, but your room doesn’t. I figured because it’s your school vacation that you guys would hang out, but he hasn’t been here for days—maybe even a week or two.” He turned to the trembling teen on his lap. "So why is that Stiles? Why do you smell like Scott?"

 

The teen sniffed, sticking his chin up in the air defiantly. "Why do you care who I smell like? I shouldn’t have to remind you that what I do in my own time doesn’t concern you. And what I do with Scott _certainly_ doesn’t."

 

Derek seemed unconvinced. He let the tip of his nose trail down the side of Stiles’ throat, the edges of his mouth curling upwards when he felt the teen’s pulse jump beneath his lips. "You’re hiding something Stiles. Your body is giving you away. You’re trembling like a little leaf in the wind. Scared of something boy?”

 

 

Stiles gulped. “The only thing that I’m afraid of is that I won’t be able to make it to the vet in time for a rabies shot, in case you decide to get a little bitey there Derek,” he said with a small laugh.

 

The Alpha growled. “Cut the shit Stiles. I can see right through your facade. And don’t think I’m dumb either. Only your neck smells like him. If you and Scott were sleeping together, then I would have noticed by now. That and his _girlfriend_ Allison definitely would have shot your balls off with her crossbow too."

 

"Nice visual," Stiles grumbled. "Wait how are you so sure that only my neck smells like him?"

 

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?” When Stiles continued to wait for an answer, Derek rolled his eyes. “Werewolf."

 

"And?" The wolf within gave a lustful growl at the boldness in the teen's eyes.

 

"Well I guess I could always prove it to you. I could strip you bare and smell every inch of you, just to see if Scott's scent is anywhere else." He let his eyes, now glowing red, graze over every glorious inch of skin before him, while running an extended nail over the flimsy material of the nightshirt. “And it’s not like I’ll have much clothes to take off to do that.”

 

 

He received a disbelieving look, and a stammered response. "I honestly don’t even know what to say to that."

 

“Then tell me what I need to know. Why are you hiding things from me?”

 

The teen tried to shrug it off. “I’m not hiding anything from you Derek.”

 

"Stiles, didn’t I tell you to cut the shit? I’m being serious here. I thought we were friends." Granted friends didn’t make friends sit on their laps in a sexually suggestive positions, but you get what Derek meant.

 

"We are," Stiles mumbled.

 

Derek sighed. "Well alright then. Friends trust each other. And you already know that I trust you. I wouldn’t be here right now if I didn’t. So now it’s time to return the sentiment." He raked his hand through those luscious waves. “Trust me Stiles,” he crooned seductively.

 

A stifled shout, a tantrum, and a few spastic twitches later and Stiles was finally talking. "You’re lucky I’m easily charmed by chiseled Alphas,” he said, purposely ignoring Derek’s widening smile. “You’re not the only one with a theory around here about the darach. I don’t think its choosing its victims at random. It’s definitely following a pattern."

 

"Yeah that’s what I thought too," exclaimed the Alpha happily. The teen instantly shot him a 'please be quiet, why the hell are you talking now' look. That shut Derek right up and he waived a hand for the teen to continue. "As I was saying, I think it’s choosing its victims in groups." He took a deep breath. "And I’m pretty sure one of those groups is so tastelessly labelled as virgins. Hence why I smell like Scott."

 

The scowl on Derek’s face was priceless. "How in the hell does that make any kind of sense? How are the darach’s victims and you smelling like Scott related?"

 

Stiles flicked the Alpha on his forehead. "I figured that if the darach were to come for me and they saw me here like this and with Scott's scent on me, that they would be fooled and would pass me right on by."

 

The Alpha flashed his fangs and flicked Stiles on the head in turn. "Assuming that the darach would even go to those lengths in the first place. There’s no guarantee that it identifies it’s victims by scent. It could just as easily take you for the hell of it and kill you later."

 

Stiles blanched. "Yeah," he said slowly. He saw the point the older man was getting at and felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

 

Derek nodded. "And you managed to get Scott to cooperate how," he asked slowly.

 

Stiles shrugged. "It’s more like I got his shirt to cooperate. I took one out of his gym bag after practice."

 

Derek gave the teen a disbelieving look when he answered. Something about his story didn’t add up, but at the moment Derek couldn’t figure out what was wrong about it. He just felt that there was a certain element missing. “And that’s all there is to that, right? Nothing else to add? No little hidden details or excluded facts? You just took Scott’s shirt in a futile attempt to protect yourself.”

 

“What, do you have fur in your ears Sourwolf? What more do you want me to say? I already told you everything.”

 

The rising of Stiles’ heartbeat said otherwise, but Derek didn’t comment. “I see," he replied instead. Then a strange thought occurred to him. "But why even go through all this? Only for added reassurance, right? I mean, you’re not really a virgin...are you?"

 

Confusion was instantly written all over the boy’s face. "Uuuuhhh...yeah! Where the hell have you been this ENTIRE conversation?"

 

Derek ignored the jib in favor of running his hands over the creamy legs and thighs that were still draped across his lap. "Unclaimed," he grunted huskily. He could feel his wolf coming closer to the forefront of his mind as he continued to stay within Stiles’ tempting presence.

 

"Um, Derek," Stiles tried to question when Derek's hands traveled higher on his thighs. If the Alpha called him on it, the teen would not be able to deny that he was thoroughly enjoying what was happening—that he enjoyed what Derek was doing to him. Especially since a wet patch had begun to form on that sinful nightshirt he was wearing, giving his arousal away. "What are you doing buddy?"

 

Derek ignored his question. "Why didn’t you come to me?"

 

Stiles had to resist the urge to moan. Instead he squeaked out; "Come to you for what exactly?"

 

"Haven’t I always protected you Stiles? Haven’t I always been there for you when you needed me most?"

 

The teen’s heart rate picked up, but not from fear. He found himself gripping onto the fabric of Derek’s shirt in growing passion, burying his head in the crook of the Alpha’s neck. "Derek? What are you saying?"

 

The Alpha gently placed Stiles’ dainty hand on top of his jean-covered length that was so hard, it strained against the seams of his zipper. The impression of the bulge left nothing to the imagination. Stiles eyes nearly bugged out when he felt it. How had he not noticed that with the position they were in? _How had he not noticed his ass rubbing against it?_

 

The tongue tracing the outer shell of his ear sent a tingling shock all the way to his cock. "Don’t you know by now that I would do anything for you Stiles? That I would give you anything you wanted or needed?" He ran a lone finger up the length of Stiles’ hardening cock through his shirt. "Don’t you know that you’re mine?"

 

He pulled the boy up and over until he was completely straddling Derek’s waist. "I didn’t...I didn’t know," Stiles stuttered. In that new position, his hands came to rest on Derek’s shoulders by default. “I didn’t know that I belonged to anybody. I never knew that I was wanted,” he said timidly.

 

Derek could feel that the teen was testing him in a way, seeking confirmation from the older man that what he said was true. Derek had only begun to learn more about Stiles’ life, but the one thing he knew for certain was that this kid couldn’t afford to go through anymore disappointment and pain. Besides his father, what Stiles needed was someone to love him, and he wanted to be that someone. He wanted Stiles to want him just as much. So with a careful smile he ran his hand through the teen’s hair, conveying as much as he could through his eyes that he was absolutely serious about anything that occurred between them. And Stiles must have seen what he was looking for because all of a sudden he was smiling too and settling himself more on Derek’s lap, deliciously added more pressure onto the straining dick below him. He caressed the stubble on the Alpha’s cheeks, smoothing the barbed skin with the back of his hand. "But why don’t you tell me now who I belong to, so there’s no confusion in the future."

 

The reaction was immediate. "You’re mine. Only mine." Derek nuzzled the side of Stiles neck, the prickliness of his beard making the boy moan. "Say you’re mine," he grumbled. “ **Say it**.”

 

"Yours. Only yours,” Stiles gasped.

 

Derek grinned ecstatically, thrilled that after lusting after the teen for months, he could finally claim him for himself. He wish he could climb to the top of the highest mountain just to scream to the world that he had found his mate. But his wolf wasn’t satisfied. Wolves had a different way of establishing bonds. Words meant nothing to them. There was only one way to do it. _The animal way._

 

Derek pulled back to look into Stiles eyes, the teen apparently unsurprised to find flashing red ones gazing back at him. "I'm going to fuck you."

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think so far. Comments are my drug of choice, so gimme a fix! Lol :-P


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

Derek let his hands slip under the flimsy nightshirt and rest on the pliable globes of Stiles’ ass. "I'm going to fuck you so many times that you won’t be able to move for a week," he purred, spreading the firm cheeks apart to trail a finger over the puckered entrance. "And you definitely won’t smell of anyone else but me for a very long time."

 

Stiles moaned and bucked into Derek’s chest, the friction of his shirt against his bare cock feeling insanely delicious. He nearly fist bumped the heavens for deciding to go commando.

 

When he got his breath back, he looked down into Derek's eyes challengingly. "So why am I not impaled on your cock already?" Stiles took a chance, attempting for the first time to appear seductive by leaning in close to lick the outer shell of his Alpha’s left ear. “Why aren’t you pounding me into the mattress, filling me with that huge Alpha cock of yours?” The tip of his pink tongue trailed all the way down to the lobe, where he nipped it lightly with his teeth. He practically moaned out; “Want me to beg for it?” A wave of satisfaction came over him when Derek shuddered and grabbed his hips even tighter. “Should I whine like a little bitch in heat?” He emphasized the question with a few whimpers for good measure.

 

The roar that ripped from the Alpha was so loud that the teen was sure it shook the foundations of his house. Within seconds he found himself flat on his back on his bed, and a semi-nude werewolf lying on top of him. When Derek’s hands went to the only piece of clothing that he was wearing, Stiles stopped him with soft hands. "No don’t. Leave it on. I want to get fucked in it. Could tell you liked me in it ever since I woke up. You haven’t taken your eyes off it since."

 

Derek looked down at him amusedly. “I wasn’t going to take it off,” he said while undoing the first three buttons of the blouse, exposing two tiny rose-colored buds his eyes. He leaned down over the right one, his breath ghosting over the nipple teasingly. “I was only going to do this,” said Derek as he captured one, pulling the hardening flesh between his lips. He grinned internally when Stiles’ nearly flew off the bed in response, his hands gripping the bed sheets like there was no tomorrow.

 

Derek pulled off with a wet plop. “Sensitive much?”

 

Stiles managed to give the Alpha the finger before he pulled him back to the straining pebble. “Shut up and suck.”

 

Derek obliged, his inner wolf yipping in delight from the moans and whimpers coming from their little mate. He alternated between both sides until both nipples were firm and bright pink. He abandoned them soon after much to the Stiles’ protest, continuing his journey southward with kisses pressed against each freckle on the convex belly. He hovered over Stile’s navel for an extra second to whisper a few silent words, dipping his tongue briefly inside just to hear the teen giggle. When he got to Stiles’ cock, he had to restrain from chuckling when two narrow hips lifted off the bed slightly in anticipation. As his way of getting back at Stiles for all of the times that he made the Alpha sit through hours of tangential rants and the like, Derek simply pressed a kiss to the mushroom tip with the promise of “Some other time.”

 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Stiles cried out. He was about to yell out some pretty derogatory remarks about werewolves when Derek swiftly grabbed his legs and pried them apart, pushing the bent knees almost up to Stiles’ flushed ears.

 

“God you don’t even know how fucking hot you look right now,” Derek growled, his gaze firmly planted on Stiles’ exposed hole. “So open and wanton. Exposing yourself to your Alpha.” He ran his thumb over the puckered entrance, spellbound by the way it opened and closed for him. “God you want my cock in you right now, don’t you Stiles? You want your Alpha to give you what you need, right baby?”

 

Too afraid that his voice would give out if he tried to speak, Stiles nodded and blushed harder. Never before has anyone seen him naked, and certainly not like this. It was exhilarating in one way, and terrifying in another. Especially when Derek lowered himself so that he lay on his belly on the bed with his head between Stiles’ legs, eye-level with his hole. The teen almost came at the feel of Derek’s lips grazing his entrance when he spoke and had to regain control over his quivering legs by gripping himself behind the knees. “Or maybe you want something else first? Maybe you want to feel my tongue inside you, slowly fucking you open, getting you ready for my cock.” He traced the edge of Stiles’ hole with the very tip of his tongue, exuding so little pressure that Stiles wasn’t sure if it really was a tongue he was feeling, or if he was euphorically delirious from all of the foreplay. “Do you want to feel that baby?”

 

Stiles was nearly on the brink of tears. “YES. Oh fucking God, yes. Please Derek. Please. I want to feel something. Anything!”

 

Derek chuckled and flicked the tiny hole, grinning when he heard Stiles mewl in delight. “God you have no idea what you’re doing to my wolf. You’re making him so happy right now. You even sound like a female wolf in heat, calling out to your mate. He wants us to mount you---to pound into that sweet body of yours—to _breed_ you.”

 

“So do it already,” Stiles panted. “Please fuck me.”

 

Again Derek smiled at his young mate’s eagerness, knowing that in reality his beautiful mate was nowhere near ready to handle the girth of his cock. “In time,” he replied instead. He brought his thumbs up to Stiles’ hole, gently massaging the area around it to get his lover to relax and open wide enough to stick his tongue inside. Stiles sighed as he slipped inside with little resistance, possibly out of a mixture of relief that it didn’t hurt, and that Derek’s tongue was long enough to teasingly brush against his hidden pleasure spot within.

 

“Oh my god. Feels so fucking good,” Stiles moaned. Derek hummed, the vibrations sending pleasurable shocks throughout the teen’s passage. He keened when Derek began to move, his tongue slipping in and out of him with ease. His cock, smaller than his Alpha’s by far, was so hard and pink against his belly that it was damn near purple. All he needed was a touch, just a single touch. He reached down to grab himself—just for a tiny ounce of relief—but Derek wouldn’t let him. As soon as Derek saw where Stiles’ hand was going he grabbed it and pinned it to the bed.

 

Stiles screamed out in frustration. “Derek please! I-I just,” he said with drops of tears forming in the corners of his eyes, “I need to feel something, anything. Please.”

 

“Sshhh it’s okay. I’ve got you.” He gave Stiles’ hole a final lick before moving away. He crossed the room and pulled Stiles’ standing mirror next to the edge of the bed before getting back onto the bed. He pulled the teen near the edge and sat behind him, propping Stiles’ open legs on either side of his. Stiles leaned against his Alpha and groaned as he saw his reflection in the mirror. Debauched wasn’t even a word to describe how he looked. He took in his flushed cheeks, his slightly damp hair that stuck to the sides of his face. He also observed the way Derek looked behind him—at the seductiveness in his eyes and the way he licked his lips as he stared at Stiles through the mirror. It was then that the teen thought of the perfect word to describe how he appeared. _He looked like a slut. He looked like Derek’s slut._

 

“Mine,” The Alpha growled in his ear. He pulled the younger man’s legs further apart, exposing his pink hole to the mirror. “Look at yourself Stiles. Look at how beautiful you are—how much your body craves your Alpha. You should hear the wolf inside. He’s howling for you Stiles. He wants you so bad.”

 

Stiles whined. “Then let him have me. Please you insufferable yet terribly handsome werewolf, let him take me. I don’t care if it hurts Derek. I don’t care. I just want your cock pounding into me, fucking me raw. I need it so bad.”

 

Derek growled warningly. “Well you might not care, but I do. You mean everything to me Stiles, so I’m not going to hurt you. No matter what you or my wolf wants.” He grazed his canines over the flesh of the teen’s neck. “Understand?”

 

Stiles nodded frantically. “Yes but—.”

 

“Shhhh I said I’ll take care of you,” Derek crooned. His index finger trailed down to his mate’s entrance still slick from earlier. He pushed in slowly, making sure to stop whenever Stiles flinched in pain.

 

“God so full.”

 

Derek chuckled. “Already? Full on only one finger?” He slid up to the second knuckle, nearly moaning himself at the tightness surrounding him. “You need to be able to take four of my fingers before you can take my cock, pup.” He thrusted the single digit slowly at first, picking up speed when he felt Stiles begin to relax. He instructed Stiles to open his eyes when he closed them—to look at his reflection in the mirror. To see how well he responded to Derek’s touch. And Stiles saw everything. He saw how he panted in pleasure, how his pebbled nipples strained against that fucking tantalizing nightshirt he had on. He could see how the front of his shirt was saturated with his precome, and how his cock pulsed against his stomach. But best of all, Stiles could see how his hole spasmed and clenched around the Alpha’s finger, pulling him deeper into his liquid heat.

 

It was all too much, and with a final cry Stiles came, streams of white catching on the silk he wore.

 

“Fucking hell Stiles,” Derek groaned. “Damn near squeezed my finger off.” He moved from behind his mate, letting younger man fall back onto the bed. He knelt over Stiles and instructed him to open his mouth, quickly freeing himself from the confine of his jeans before he came. He groaned as he watched his cum pour into his mate’s mouth, filling it the brim.

 

“Fuck and that was just one finger,” rasped Stiles after he swallowed the delicious treat. He ran his tongue over the corners of his mouth to catch the remnants of his Alpha. “Taste like creamsicles,” he murmured sleepily. He had his eyes closed.

 

The Alpha tucked himself back into his pants, rubbing a thumb affectionate over Stiles’ bottom lip. “Go to sleep,” said Derek. He maneuvered his mate under the covers after removing that sinful nightshirt and wiping the traces of semen from Stiles’ belly. He tossed the garment into the hamper near the closet, and moved towards his jacket on the other side of the room.

 

“Stay,” said Stiles.

 

Derek faltered. “Are you sure?”

 

“I just let you finger-fuck me and cum in my mouth. I think I’m pretty sure about you sleeping over.”

 

Derek walked over to the bed, pausing on a thought. “What about your dad?”

 

Stiles muttered something about daft werewolves. “He’s not coming in until morning—night shift watch. Plus you’re a badass werewolf. You should be able to hear him when he gets home.”

 

“Yeah, but not in my sleep,” Derek mumbled.

 

“Then set the alarm on your phone for 6am.” Stiles pulled back the other side of the covers and rolled over. “Now get your feral ass in here.”

 

The Alpha did as he was told; taking off his clothes until he was left in only his boxers. “Not feral,” he grumbled. He got in, immediately wrapping his arms around his mate, holding him close.

 

“Yeah, of course you’re not. Now shut up and go to sleep Furball.”

 

Derek pressed a kiss to the teenager’s temple. “Sometimes I wonder who’s Alpha in this relationship.” When he received silence as a response, he knew Stiles was out like a light. He smiled, giving him one last squeeze before he drifted off as well.

 

So naturally, neither of them noticed the bedroom door silently close, after being open for nearly fifteen minutes.

 

**TBC…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reveal....

 

**Four**

The sun was barely in the sky when Derek jumped down from Stiles’ window and onto the front porch. He looked up at the window leading to Stiles’ room, content in the knowledge that he left his mate happy and asleep and safe. His wolf keened in pride. They had chosen the most perfect human in the world to be theirs. Stiles was everything Derek could have wanted, and more. Sure he had his talkative moments—times where Derek was sure that the only way to shut the teen up was too physical strangle him. But there was so much more to the lanky boy than that. In Derek’s opinion, Stiles was the most attractive boy he’d ever seen, both inside and out. Many times he had observed Stiles putting the needs of others—mostly Scott—over his own, sometimes forgetting that he needed to take care of himself altogether. But that’s what Derek was for, and he vowed from this day forward that he will be the best mate, lover, friend and Alpha to Stiles. It would be his responsibility from now on to take care of Stiles. Because after all, the human was worth it.

 

With that thought in mind Derek turned on his heel, prepared to do the two minute sprint that it would take to get back to his Camaro parked a few blocks away. But when he did so, he came face to face with the elder Stilinski who was sitting in a rocking chair, leisurely polishing his semi-automatic handgun. Silently Derek gulped, wondering in minor fascination how the human was able to quietly sit there without alerting the wolf to his presence. In fact, that shouldn’t have happened at all—Derek should have been able to detect the human’s heartbeat, or at least his breathing. He shook his head and began to wonder if he was somehow “out of shape.”

 

“Leaving so soon Derek,” asked the Sheriff without looking up from his glock.

 

Even though Derek knew that the Sheriff’s question shouldn’t go unanswered, he found himself temporarily at a loss for words. Instead he chose to stand there in silence, shuffling from foot to foot to the sound of the older man’s gun clinking as he cleaned it and reset it. “Wolf got your tongue, boy?”

 

The older man put the cleaning cloth down, and grabbed his clip, jabbing it in and setting the gun to armed. “I think you should find your voice soon Derek, so you can tell me exactly what your intentions are with my son. It’s that, or I can introduce you to my good friend Betty here,” he said with a wave of his handgun.

 

Derek cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his leather coat pockets. “Stiles was helping me with a bit of research.”

 

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. “And my son had to be naked and moaning for all the neighbors to hear in order to help you with your research?”

 

Derek damn near choked on his own tongue. “No, ummm,” he began lamely but was cut off.

 

“Don’t waste my time Derek. I wasn’t born yesterday for god’s sake. I know what I saw last night, and I damn well know what I _heard_ as well. Now sit your ass down,” the Sheriff hissed, waving Derek over to the empty bench to his right.

 

“Now just so you know for the record, I don’t have a problem with you personally son. I know your family and I respect them and what they do to help us keep this town safe. To tell you the truth, my department would be lost without your family and your unique abilities.”

 

Derek bowed his head. “Thank you Sir.”

 

“But,” the Sheriff interjected, “I can’t say for sure that I don’t have a problem with you being with my son. My _underage_ son, in case you’ve forgotten. Just…Just how old are you anyway?”

 

“I’m twenty-seven years old Sir,” said Derek shakily.

 

The older man nearly blew a gasket. “Twenty-seven? Twenty-seven?” he stuttered. “Why the hell is a twenty-seven year old man hanging around my sixteen year old son? Jesus Christ, I really outta shoot you Derek,” he yelled, raising the gun off his lap.

 

The Alpha instantly raised his hands up in submission. “Sheriff Stilinkski, I know how this seems. I know it looks really bad, and that I look like a terrible, horrible man who should be placed behind bars for statutory relations with your son, but please hear me out first before you put a bullet in my head. Please.” It seemed so weird to beg a human—to beg someone _weaker_ than him for anything. But this was Stiles’ dad, so this jab at Derek’s pride was worth it. He needed the Sheriff’s approval because he knew there was no way that he could live without his teenage mate.

 

So he continued on when he got the signal from the Sheriff to do so. “You’re familiar with werewolf culture and the way we work in ordinance with Mother Nature. Once a werewolf reaches maturity, we seek out our mate—a person that we will spend the rest of our lives with. And that’s it: once we find that person, there’s no one else. We stay loyal, faithful, and protective of the one person in our lives that we will always cherish. Stiles _is_ that person for me. And I know that he’s young, but he completes me in more ways than even I understand. He’s perfect in every way, and I know that if I continue to try my hardest, I will always succeed in making him happy. And again, yes he’s young, but please trust me when I say that I will never pressure him into doing anything he doesn’t want to do, and I will lay down my life in a heartbeat to protect him. I know that what I’m saying might be hard to believe, but it’s the truth. Every single word of it. A wolf wouldn’t lie when it comes to their mate. We just can’t.”

 

There was a pregnant pause before the Sheriff spoke again. “You can believe this or not Derek, but I was once your age and in love. I felt the exact same way,” he began, his eyes misty as he faltered briefly, “with Stiles’ mother Claudia. She was nothing less than the sun I revolved around, her beauty and kindness enough to fill the entire world with its light.” With a reminiscent sigh, the Sheriff holstered his gun and rose to his feet, his hand open before him in invitation. “And it is because of my late wife and all that her infinite wisdom has taught me throughout the years that I’m going to allow this to happen. Listen, I can tell that you’re a bright young man from a noble upbringing with a good head on your shoulders, and **that’s** why I’m going to trust you with my son. So don’t make me regret my decision to do so, alright?”

 

Derek took the outstretched hand with a smile, his mouth poised to speak, when the front door opened to reveal sleep-disheveled Stiles. Thankfully for Derek’s libido he was dressed not in a nightshirt, but in a TMNT tee-shirt and boxers. And it looked like Sheriff Stilinski was just as grateful, even though his cheeks were tinged pink at the sight of his son after what he accidentally saw the night prior.

 

“Thanks dad,” said Stiles, running into his father’s arms. “Thanks for what you said—all of it—and for not shooting Derek. Cause that would have been unfortunate because he means a lot to me, and I really care about him, which should technically mean that he’s my boyfriend cause that’s what boyfriends feel towards each other. And because that’s how boyfriends feel about each other, then we wouldn’t want our parents to go around shooting up the place because that would be bad. Really really bad. And really really bad things are...well….bad,” he rambled a mile a minute, slowing down eventually when he noticed the gob smacked looks on their faces.

 

“He’s your son,” Derek grumbled to the Sheriff.

 

“Yeah well that’s your mate. You’ve stuck with him now, not me,” replied the Sheriff. He turned to Derek with a malicious smile. “Ha ha.”

 

“Oh real mature, the both of you,” said Stiles.

 

“Well as much as I would like to continue this lovely conversation out on our front porch where the whole world is privy to our family drama, I would like to relocate our little gathering inside where I can lay down some ground rules,” said the Sheriff as he ushered everyone into the house and inside the kitchen.

 

“Rule number one: whatever “fun” little nighttime activities that you both decide to partake in needs to happen within this house.” He held up a hand when his son tried to speak. “Stiles, I’m not entirely comfortable with the idea that my underage son is having sex. Consider me old fashioned. However, I would feel more at ease knowing that you are safe within our household while you journey into that area of discovery and exploration in your life.

 

“Agreed,” Derek piped up. He turned to Stiles. “Your father is right. This is all new to you, so it should happen in an environment that you’re used to. No arguments.”

 

“Okay,” said Stiles after a moment. He waved his hand at his father to continue.

 

“Also, there will be no sneaking out in the middle of the night or early morning,” the Sheriff said to Derek. “If you’re man enough to suggest and establish a relationship with my son, then you’re man enough to exit through the front door whenever your visit with him is over. And because I take it that what you two have going on is rather permanent, then I will need to arrange a meeting with your family. I would like to get to know them on a more personal level as well. Also, you will be having at least two dinners a month here in the Stilinski residence, and you and I are going to be having a father to potential son-in-law “bonding” day so to speak, once a month as well.” The Sheriff paused a moment to look between the two males in front of him. “And please tell me for the love of God that I don’t have to remind you two to use protection at all times.”

 

“You don’t,” Derek and Stiles shouted at the same time.

 

“Good.” The older man grabbed his car keys and gave his son a kiss on his forehead. “Glad that’s over with and they’re no objections. I have to pop into work for a couple of hours to train a rookie. Then I’ll be back home for most of the day before my night shift starts. Make yourself and Derek some breakfast and keep yourself out of trouble. I love you Stiles.”

 

“You too dad. Always.”

 

The Sheriff nodded in Derek’s direction, but the Alpha held out his hand again. “Sheriff Stilinski, I just want to say thank you for everything. I promise I won’t let you down.”

 

The older man took the hand offered with a powerful yet respectful grip. A lot can be said in a handshake, and in Derek’s mind, the Sheriff was giving his final seal of approval with his.

 

The older Stilinski nodded his head. “I know you won’t.” he walked to the front door and just as he was leaving, he called out; “And Derek….welcome to the family.”

 

Stiles gave Derek a thumbs up when the door closed. “Well that went a lot better than I imagined.”

 

“Considering that I didn’t end up with a bullet in my ass and in the back of your father’s squad car on my way to the town jail, I can definitely agree with that conclusion.”

 

Stiles grinned and headed over to the fridge, opening it to scour its contents. “We’ll let that be a cause to celebrate then. I’ll make us some breakfast. What are you hungry for? I have eggs, turkey bacon and veggie sausage. Sorry, dad is on a forced health kick.” He bent over to see what was on the lower shelves, his shorts pressing firmly against the swell of his backside. “It also seems like I have all of the fixings to make you my infamous blueberry pancakes if you’d like. So what do you fancy,” Stiles asked over his shoulder.

 

Derek heard all that was said, but the only thing he could focus on was his mate and how delicious he looked right now, innocently presenting himself so temptingly for his Alpha’s eyes. “I think I want something a bit more tender and one of a kind.”

 

Stiles turned around, confusion stitched in his brow. “Like what? Grits? An omelet?”

 

Derek smirked. “Nope. None of those.” He rose from the bar stool and walked over to Stiles, towering over him as he closed the fridge door and pressed him into it. Derek let his left hand drift beneath those pesky shorts to massage a plump cheek, eventually pulling it aside to run his index finger over his mate’s quivering hole. He placed kisses down the sides of Stiles neck and nipped his earlobe before growling: “I think I’m hungry for a serving of Stiles instead.”

 

The teen moaned, pushing back onto Derek’s finger until the very tip slipped inside. “But you just had me last night.”

 

“I will want you **every** night Stiles. And every morning. And every afternoon.” Derek pushed his finger in deeper, satisfied yet surprised when it went in up to the knuckle without any resistance. He wondered how Stiles was still slick from the night before.

 

Apparently Stiles was wondering the same thing as well, a slight frown on his face. “Why didn’t that hurt? Why do I feel,” he licked his lips, “wet?”

 

“Hmm, I have a theory, but we can talk about that later,” said Derek. He picked Stiles up and placed him on the granite island countertop. He peeled off his boxer shorts, opening those lithe legs to reveal the hidden paradise between them. “Right now I need a taste,” he huffed, running his tongue from the base of Stiles cock to the tip, sampling the sweet nectar that oozed out.

 

“Fucking delicious,” he growled, wrapping his lips around the head and swallowing the teen down in one go. He started a simple rhythm, bobbing his head up and down on the small shaft, sucking harder whenever he got up to the sensitive tip. Stiles had a foot propped on the back of each chair on either side of Derek, using them to thrust up into the amazing heat of his Alpha’s mouth. By the trembling thighs surrounding his head and the breathy moans filling the air, Derek knew that his mate wouldn’t last much longer. He slipped his finger into the slick passage again, thrusting the digit in and out for a few moments before twisting it to brush against the teen’s pleasure spot. That was all it took. Stiles cried out, his hand gripping the back of Derek’s head as he emptied himself inside of his Alpha’s mouth. Derek swallowed all that he had to offer and sought to gather more as he continued to suck, but eventually he was pushed away by his mate who whimpered; “Stop, too sensitive.”

 

Derek obeyed, rising up to press his lips to Stiles. “Best. Breakfast. Ever,” he said between kisses. The teen moaned as he tasted himself, their tongues leisurely pressing against each other. He ran his hand down Derek’s front, the nimble fingers coming to rest on the prominent, jean-covered bulge between them. “You don’t have to,” Derek whispered.

 

“Shut up Derek,” replied Stiles with a smile. He moved quickly to unbutton and unzip the jeans, but just as Stiles went to push them down, the front door slammed and a voice called out.

 

“Stiles, you up? Forgot about last night. Actually, it’s quite easy to forget about you sometimes. But anyways, I’m here now so get ready. I don’t have all damn day for this,” the voice yelled. Heavy footfalls thudded against the mahogany wood floor. It came closer and closer to the kitchen where Stiles was tense in Derek’s arms and the Alpha was just plain pissed that someone intruded into his territory.

 

When no sound of movement was heard, the voice shouted again. “I said hurry the fuck up Stiles. I don’t have all damn day to be here. I have more important things than you to deal with today.”

 

Derek began to tremble in anger when he recognized who the voice belonged to. The only thing that kept him from turning the corner and attacking the other werewolf was Stiles grip on him and the fearful look in his eyes. But something had to be done when the person rounded the corner and entered the kitchen, coming face to face with the scene presented before him.

 

The werewolf dropped the house key in his hand, his claws and incisors lengthening as he glared at an equally furious Derek. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

**TBC….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of easy, but any guesses as to who just came through the front door?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys! I absolutely cannot believe that my very first Sterek fic now has over 8,000 hits and 300 kudos! This has got to be the best fandom ever! You all totally rock! :-)
> 
> Important Note: So i just wanted to clarify an issue that was brought up in the comments down below. In all my stories I try to be as clear as I can about the intentions that I have for all of the characters. So in this story, I made sure to label it clearly in the tags above that this is an Alternative Universe story, and that Scott will be a major douche in it. This Scott is not meant to be the same as the Scott in the television show or else I would have labeled this an a "Canonical" fic. However, because there is still confusion, something that I never meant to have happen, I have added these additional tags above: "AU- Scott is NOT Canonical", "Scott is a bad friend," "He is a villain," and "Scott has a dark sense of humor."
> 
> I hope these tags provide more clarity. If this version of Scott bothers you, then my story is not for you. Scott will only get worse. Please try to refrain from commenting on his character. You have been warned.
> 
> If this version of Scott intrigues you however, then stick around. I will try to make it worth your while! 
> 
> Thanks. :-)
> 
> -CM

**Five**

 

“I could ask you the same question Scott,” said Derek. He carefully turned around, keeping Stiles and his state of undress from the younger werewolf’s eyes. But he extended his claws defensively in case anything happened. He had a mate to protect now.

 

“Scott this really isn’t a good time right now,” said Stiles.

 

“Actually I think this is the perfect time do this. What’s the matter, couldn’t wait for my cock so now you’re whoring yourself out to Derek? The local failwolf of Beacon Hills? Just when I thought a loser like you couldn’t sink any lower, you somehow manage to surprise me Stiles.”

 

“Please stop Scott. Stop saying all those mean things. You always say horrible things to me, and I don’t know why you do it.”

 

The pain in his mate’s voice made the Alpha more agitated. “Yeah Scott. You really **should** stop before I rip your fucking throat out.”

 

The younger werewolf laughed. “Don’t you two make a cute couple? You must not have told him,” he said as turned his gaze to Stiles, relishing in the sight of Stiles lowering his eyes in shame. “You really didn’t tell him. Don’t you think Derek needs to know? Don’t you want to tell him how you begged me to fuck you for weeks, whining about how scared you were of being one of the Darach’s victims? You should have seen him Derek, whining and panting like a pathetic little bitch eager for an Alpha’s cock.”

 

“That’s not true and you know it Scott,” grumbled Stiles. “I came to you for help because I was terrified that I would lose my life. And also because….because I thought that the real man that I wanted, wouldn’t want me,” he finished quietly, letting his hands instinctively trail up and down Derek’s muscled arms soothingly. His touch made Derek happy because that meant that their bond was growing and his mate could tell when his wolf was agitated. Yet Derek knew that it should really be him comforting Stiles because of the heinous words spewed forth by Scott. His mate’s distress made him so angry that he tore out of his Stiles’ embrace and charged at Scott, pinning the young werewolf to the kitchen wall by his throat.

 

Derek’s actions only made Scott laugh, his wide eyes expressing the truly horrid depths of his black soul. “P-Please Scott,” the young werewolf said, trying to imitate Stiles’ voice. “You’re my best friend, my only hope. The Darach is following patterns when it chooses its victims, and right now it’s focusing on virgins. You and I both know that I’m probably the only virgin left in town. So please help me. I…I don’t want to die. I don’t want to leave my dad all alone. Help me Scott, help me.” The young werewolf laughed when he saw a flicker of an epiphany flash behind Derek’s eyes.

 

Scott decided to push the Alpha even further. “What did poor, pathetic little Stiles tell you?”

 

“Scott just stop,” said Stiles as he slipped off the counter and slipped on his shorts. “This isn’t you. You need to stop acting like this.”

 

“Stop acting like what Stiles? Think about it—really think. When have I ever treated you like something special?” That comment got him a harsher squeeze from Derek.

 

Scott writhed in the now extremely uncomfortable hold around his neck, but that didn’t stop him from laughing or speaking. “I’m assuming Derek that you came here sometime last night based on that the fact that I passed your Camaro parked on a side street a few blocks back this morning. You must have been pretty pissed when you snuck into his room and smelled me on him. What did he tell you when you brought it up? And don’t play dumb with me Derek. You’re all Alpha and no brains—I’m sure your wolf reared its ugly, animalistic head and got all possessive. Am I right?”

 

Derek threw a cautious look over his shoulder to Stiles who was trying his best to approach the two wolves as calmly as he could. He could see the terrified look in his mate’s eyes, the way his hands trembled lightly even though he had them balled up by his sides. He could hear the teen’s heart beat just a few paces quicker, and if he were wolfed out, Derek would probably have been able to taste the aroma of anxiousness in the air. Derek knew that Stiles was aware of how easily he could snap Scott’s neck right now, yet Derek didn’t feel as though his behavior stemmed from that. Something about the situation didn’t sit right with him. Stiles was shifting from foot to foot nervously, as if he was about to be caught with his fingers in the cookie jar, his brown eyes darting away whenever he tried to capture them. And then Derek knew. He knew that Stiles acted that way, not out of fear that someone might get hurt today, but that some detail was about to be revealed—something that he didn’t want Derek to know. And that made him feel an ache in a place he hadn’t felt in a while: his heart.

 

 

“Go on,” he growled to Scott through clenched teeth.

 

 

“Did our Stiles tell you how after weeks of begging, I finally said that I would fuck him, but only on my terms? Don’t worry Derek, I didn’t agree because I have _feelings_ for him, only because he proves useful in certain situations. You know, research and all of that. But anywhoozle, I did say I’d fuck him. What’s another piece of ass, right? But the dork brought up a good point, that we’d need to find a way to get around the whole ‘me-being-mated-to Allison’ thing, because as soon as I’d get near him, my wolf would freak out when he didn’t smell right. So we made sure that when the time came, Stiles would smell like me and that that would hopefully pacify my wolf long enough to use his scrawny ass,” Scott said with a shudder, as if the mere thought of being with Stiles revolted him intensely.

 

“So you gave him one of your shirts to use. And of course not just any shirt, but your gym shirt—the one that would be saturated with your pheromones the most after practice,” Derek concluded. The ache got worse.

 

“Awww, so you’re not such a failwolf after all. Got some cells in that noggin, huh?”

 

Derek grinned at Scott in response before slamming his head back into the wall, the sheer force powerful enough to create deep cracks in the drywall all the way up to the ceiling.

 

“Guess not,” said the Alpha sarcastically.

 

Scott coughed and moaned in pain, but he still kept talking. “W-wait, it gets even better. I told him that I would be here last night so he needed to make sure to wear something worth my while. Something with easy access, if you catch my drift.” He shifted his eyes to Stiles who was mere seconds away from sobbing. “Did you wear it?” Scott turned back to Derek, positively delighted to see a fire raging in his eyes. He tried to lean in close to the Alpha as if he had a secret to tell, but he still made sure that his voice was loud enough to be heard by Stiles. “He told me he was going to wear a see through nightshirt, and nothing else. I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to get all sentimental on me and made himself think that what was going to happen would have been anything more than a pity fuck.” Scott licked his chapped lips. “What did he look like Derek? Was every strand of hair on his head perfectly placed? Was his lips soft and plump and ready to be used? How short was the nightshirt?”

 

“Just shut up Scott,” Stiles yelled, his hands placed over his ears.

 

“Could you see everything underneath—all of his boyish charms?”

 

Tears slipped down the teen’s pale cheeks. “Please just stop. Please.”

 

“You know something; I bet the shirt belonged to his mother. Poor dead Claudia,” he tsked, “I wonder what she must be thinking from beyond the grave, knowing that her precious baby boy asked to be fucked in something that she probably wore to bed every night when she did his daddy. Actually, that’s kind of gross now that I think about it,” he shuddered with a smug grin on his face.

 

But at this point, Derek had had enough and the strain of his mate’s sorrow pushed him well past his breaking point. It was his turn to look smug as he picked Scott up off his feet and tossed him out the front door. He probably shouldn’t have been so angry when he did it because the young wolf ended up colliding with a tree all the way across the street. It eventually fell over and landed onto the neighbor’s car.

 

Derek turned back to Stiles. The terrified look in his eye made the Alpha immediately want to reach out and comfort the smaller male, but the sting to his pride and dominance overruled his common sense. He pointed to the staircase with a stern look on his face. “Get up there. Now.”

 

Stiles did as he was told, nearly jumping out of his skin every time one of Derek’s heavy footfalls sounded against one of the mahogany steps. Once in his room he nearly ran to the other side, making sure there was distance between the two of them lest Derek decided to get a little violent. He didn’t believe that he would, but you can never be too careful. The Alpha observed that, the wave of fear directed towards him, and sighed. “I’m angry Stiles.”

 

“Yeah, I kinda picked up on that big guy.”

 

Derek rubbed his brow in frustration. “I’m mean I’m _really_ mad at you.”

 

“I hope you understand that I’m still very fearful over here when I say this, but I heard you the first time so get to the point Derek.”

 

The alpha crossed the room, gathering his hesitant yet relieved mate into his arms. “But no matter how angry I get, I will **never** hurt you.”

 

Stiles relaxed completely at his words and buried his face in Derek’s chest. “I know. Deep down inside I can just feel that you never would. And I’m sorry Derek.”

 

“Are you though? Are you really sorry? Are you even aware as to what you’re apologizing for?”

 

Stiles sniffled. “I lied to you. And I’m still sorry. I didn’t do it on purpose. I didn’t know that you really liked me in that way and I was afraid that if I told you the whole truth about Scott, you wouldn’t want me anymore. You make me feel so special Derek, like I’m the only one who exists in your world and I didn’t want to lose that feeling. Please don’t be angry.”

 

Derek pressed a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head. “It’s alright. I get it. I still can’t help feeling angry, but I get that lying to me was a defense mechanism—something you couldn’t control. But Stiles, I want you for forever. Granted it was only last night that I truly figured out what you mean to me, but already I can’t picture myself living without you. However, in order for this to work, we have to trust each other; you have got to trust me. I am the **only** man you need. There will be no running to Scott or anyone else, for anything. Even if you think I’ll get angry. Even if you think I won’t understand, you have to take that chance and trust me. I may just surprise you.”

 

Stiles nodded and stood on the tips of his toes to press a kiss to Derek’s lips. “Everything about you surprises me. I never thought you could be so…domestic.

 

Derek frowned. “I am not domestic.”

 

“Yes you are. You’re all domestic and cuddly.” Stiles laughed, pulling Derek down onto the bed on top of him. “From now on I dub thee Sir Cuddlewolf of Beacon Hills.”

 

“And how about I call you DeadMate?”

 

Stiles gulped. “Yeah that’s less attractive and fun.”

 

Derek shook his head and placed a long, relaxed kiss on his mate’s lips. Their kiss grew deeper and more passionate with every passing second. Soon Stiles was mewling and writhing beneath Derek, his body responding to every touch that his Alpha provided. Derek smile. Their bond was growing. He knew that he would have to talk to Stiles—to explain just exactly what that meant—but now was obviously not the time. He made quick haste divesting the teen from his clothes until he was once again naked before him. The wolf inside of him yipped in delight and he concurred with its excitement: they would never get tired of seeing their mate naked.

 

“Derek,” Stiles moaned, “Take your clothes off.”

 

“Later,” he replied, pressing soft kisses along the length of teen’s pale body.

 

“No fair. You always get to see me naked. I never get to see you. Let me see you. Let me please you.”

 

Derek stopped at Stiles navel. “Soon baby. We have all the time in the world for that. I just want this to be all about you. Everything in my world is about you.”

 

The teen was about to whine in protest again, but was distracted by his Alpha tickling his sides. “Just be quiet and enjoy it Stiles. Enjoy the pleasure your Alpha is giving you.”

 

He traveled lower, bending the teen’s legs and pushing them back to reveal that delicious hole that he had been acquainting himself with for the past day and a half. He loved everything about it and Stiles. He loved the fact that he was the first and only man to see Stiles’ hidden place. He loved how his hole glistened when wet and how it clenched around his finger, squeezing tight. But what Derek loved most of all was the way Stiles hole opened and closed, contracting when exposed. It was like the little pink opening was winking at him, beckoning the Alpha’s cock stretch it wide and fill it. “I can’t wait til your hanging off my knot,” he grumbled to the tiny temptress, pressing his tongue flat against the puckered entrance in a rough swipe.

 

Stiles moaned loudly, but it wasn’t enough to distract him from noticing that Derek said something. “What did you just say?”

 

Derek tried to quiet him, but Stiles wasn’t having it. “What did you say? I thought I heard you say knot. What is that?”

 

Derek chuckled, nipping the soft skin of Stiles inner thigh. “I’m a wolf Stiles. And you’re a bright boy; think about it.”

 

It took Stiles a few seconds, but just as the light bulb switched on in his brain, Derek had slipped a finger inside of him. It slipped in easily due to the fact that he was still stretched and still wet from this morning. In fact the wetness was starting to seep down onto the teen’s creamy white thighs, a sight which pleased Derek immensely.

 

“Oh, oh god. That sounds so hot.” Stiles pulled Derek up by his shirt collar so he could look the Alpha in the eyes as he was fingered. “Male wolves knot female wolves during the mating season. Fill them up real nice and full for procreation,” said Stiles, panting as Derek’s finger found his prostate. “I-is that what you want to do to me Derek? Want to fill me up with your cock? Make sure your cum can’t escape—that my hole holds in every little drop?”

 

“Fuck yeah, that’s right,” Derek grunted against Stiles’ lips, his eyes darkening with the teen’s every word. He captured Stiles’ bottom lip with his teeth, biting it without breaking the skin, but hard enough to distract Stiles from the pain of him slipping another finger in.

 

The boy’s groans were swallowed by the Alpha’s lips, his hips bucking off the bed in reaction. “You’re doing so well Stiles,” he cooed. “You’re doing so well my little b—,” he faltered, catching himself, “mate.”

 

Stiles tore his lips away, sinking his teeth into Derek’s neck near the base of his left ear. “That’s not what you wanted to say just now, was it? What did you want to call me? You paused for a reason.”

 

Stiles giggled when it came to him. “You were going to call me your bitch, weren’t you?” He giggled even louder when Derek growled. “You were! I knew it. So I’m your bitch now Derek? Is that what you’re doing, finger fucking your bitch?”

 

Derek responded by thrusting his digits faster inside Stiles’ tight channel, pounding his pleasure spot dead on. “You talk too much Stiles,” he gruffed out, placing a quick but rough kiss on those already tender lips. “Maybe I should fill your mouth next time—plug it with my cock. And you won’t complain either, will you baby? No, you’ll whimper and whine and suck every inch of me down in that pretty little mouth of yours, won’t you? You’ll suck your Alpha off like a good little bitch, won’t you?”

 

Stiles came with a scream just from Derek’s words and fingers, no touch ever coming into contact with his cock which lay red and hard against his belly. Stream after stream of his cum splashed onto his chest and stomach, and even a few stray drops landed on his chin and lips. Derek promptly licked those away, but the sight of his mate cumming from his fingers tipped him over the edge. Similar to the night before he rushed to free himself from the confine of his jeans, but instead of cumming inside of Stiles’ mouth, he pushed the teen’s knees back and blew his load all over his quivering hole and genitals. He used the tip of his cock to spread his seed all over Stile’s cock and balls, stopping only when he was sure he got it, his scent, everywhere. His wolf was pleased with his handiwork. The boy of course grimaced at that and mumbled something about how much he now needed a shower, but in the end he pulled the Alpha down next to him on the bed and settled his head on his broad, muscled chest.

 

“Derek?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“If your fingers can make me cum that hard, I might just die from your cock.”

 

Derek grinned.

 

**TBC….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Was the dirty talk too much or would you guys like to see more of it? Also, in the tags I have Jackson paired with Lydia, both of whom we'll see in later chapters. Do you guys like that canonical pairing, or would you like to see Jackson with Danny instead? I can go either way. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Comments are welcomed as always. And please take notice of the notes at the beginning of this chapter concerning Scott. Cheers! :-)
> 
> -CM


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moley! I made it to over 11,000 hits! I am literally jumping for joy. I never knew this story would be so popular. I just want to thank all of you for reading and making me the happiest writer in the world. This wouldn't be possible without each and every single one of you. You all rock!!
> 
> And now, onto the show.... :)
> 
> Warning: Un-beat'ed.

**6**

The weekend came and went with few disturbances. Eventually Derek had to return to the loft and make arrangements to hold a pack meeting for later on in the week. He wanted to share the good news about his mating to his betas and family. But a few phone calls and pleading text messages from Stiles less than an hour after he left had the Alpha running back to the Stilinski residence. He brought a small bag of clothes with him and a few movies that he and his mate could watch over the weekend, provided that they could keep their hands to themselves to actually get through an entire film.

 

The DVD’s were never touched.

 

On Saturday night Derek took Stiles to the local fair where Stiles made him go on every ride and buy him practically every food item in sight. Derek grumbled a bit that Stiles was acting like a little kid, reprimanding the teen for pulling him along left and right whenever he saw something that fascinated him. Stiles mumbled that Derek was just a Sourwolf, but otherwise grew quiet. The silence between them bothered the older man and thoughts of him displeasing his mate ran through his mind. He offered to buy Stiles ice cream but the younger man declined. He tried to talk to Stiles but he only got one word answers in response. After the third rejection Derek pulled him aside, tipped him back and placed the longest and deepest kiss upon his lips. The teen instantly responded, moaning throughout. There were various catcalls and whistles being thrown at them but they ignored them, drowning out the world around them. Derek smiled when he eventually pulled away and noticed that Stiles still had his eyes shut with a dopey grin on his face. He placed a kiss to each eye lid. “I love you Stiles. No matter what I say—no matter how hurtful it might sound, I will always love you. Never doubt that and never let my grumpiness get you down.” He pulled Stiles closer, making sure the teen could feel the bulge of his hardness pressed against his thigh. “Can’t you see what you do to me?” Stiles nodded in response but pulled away, making Derek whimper in need for once. “Then let that be your punishment,” the teen chuckled as he skipped away, leaving his mate behind to grumble about how unfair it was to have to walk around with blue balls.

 

Sunday was a quiet affair. The Sheriff had a rare day off so the pair decided to spend it at home with him. Derek and the older Stilinski bonded pretty well, the two of them talking about sports teams and old cars while Stiles fixed lunch and got started on prepping dinner. The night concluded with the three of them gathered around a Scrabble board in which the Sheriff whipped their asses with an old school flare for four consecutive games.

 

 

And thus the weekend faded away as quickly as it came, marking the end of school vacation. That meant that Stiles had to return to school on Monday—he would have to face Scott again on Monday. Derek gave him a ride to Beacon Hills High, and while Stiles was excited at the thought that his classmates would see him in his _boyfriend’s_ cool car, he remained silent the whole way there. Derek picked up on that.

 

He placed a warm hand on Stiles’ thigh. “What’s wrong baby?”

 

Stiles thread his fingers through his Alpha’s. “Nothing’s wrong I guess. Well… besides you know.”

 

Derek nodded. “Not that it’s going to make me want to hurt him any less, but do you know why Scott is acting that way towards you? Why he said all of those hateful things last week?”

 

Stiles shrugged. “It’s always been that way, since as long as I can remember. We’ve been friends since we were in the sandbox together, and even then I can remember times when he’d throw handfuls of sand in my eyes so he could take my toys. Or he’d push me off the swing if he thought I was on for too long. Then we got older and things got worse. I’d have to do his homework and cover for him when he wanted to sneak out and see Allison. And he loved to act up in class or during practice and place the blame on me so that I’d be stuck with his detention. So you see Derek, I’m just used to this,” he whispered as he sunk down further in his seat.

 

Derek’s wolf growled inside. No one should ever make his mate feel like that. Hearing all of the torture that’s been going on to Stiles by his so called friend for all these years made the Alpha want to tear Scott’s head off. But he tried to reign in his anger because he had more questions to ask. “Did he…did he ever physically hurt you?”

 

When Stiles didn’t immediately respond, Derek threatened to pull the car over. “No don’t,” said Stiles. He rubbed his left arm subconsciously. “Look it was never really that bad. He’d slap me a few times if I protested to something he wanted. Or he’d pinch me just for the hell of it. I promise it wasn’t really that bad D-Derek…slow the car down baby, we’re gonna get a ticket,” he said frantically when the Camaro suddenly went from 30mph to 73mph in a 25mph zone. The death grip that the werewolf had on the steering wheel was also scaring the teen and Stiles was pretty sure that if he didn’t calm down, then the older man was going to rip the wheel clean off.

 

“So why did you stay friends with him for so long? Why do you still talk to him and allow him to have a key to your house,” Derek ground out, shifting gears so the car would go even faster.

 

“Derek slow down, please!”

 

“Not until you answer the question. I need to know why.”

 

It probably wasn’t a good time to test his authority in their newfound relationship, but Stiles wasn’t really the type of person to play it smart, or safe. “I won’t answer until you slow this damn car down. NOW.”

 

Luckily for him it worked, and the car immediately went down to 40mph, a safer speed. He sighed and raked a hand through his shoulder-length curls. “I stayed friends with Scott because…because he needed me. He needed a friend. If I stopped, then he would be by himself and no one deserves that. No one deserves to be alone. So I just took everything that he gave me because in my mind I thought that that was his way of showing me that he cared.”

 

“You do realize how dumb that sounds, right?”

 

“Way to kick your boyfriend while he’s down Derek.” He tried to shy away from Derek’s hand, but the wolf was too quick. He pulled the teen’s hand onto his lap, threading their fingers together. “What did I tell you on Saturday night at the fair? Nothing I say should get you down, right? You remember that, right?”

 

Stiles nodded. Derek squeezed his hand and nodded back. He paused to glance at the road, making a left turn onto a long stretch of road that lead up to Beacon Hills High. “Well all of that is going to end today. From now on, you and Scott are no longer “friends”. You’re not going to talk to him, stand next to him, or even be near him.”

 

Stiles bit his lip. “Well that’s all good and well, because after the stunt he pulled at my house, I don’t think I want to be around him much either. But that won’t stop him from coming near me. And I can’t avoid him forever. I share four out of my six classes with him. Not to mention practice after school. We’re both on the team remember.”

 

Derek raised their hands and pressed a kiss to the delicate skin on the back of Stiles’ hand. He made another left turn and entered the parking lot of the school, driving right up to the entrance where he put the car in park. Then he lowered his shades and gave his mate a dazzling smile. “We’ll take care of that.”

 

Stiles smiled back even through his confusion. “We? Who’s we?”

 

Derek jerked his head in the direction of Stiles’ window. Waiting outside were the greatest phenomenon that Beacon Hills had ever seen—the power couple that when united, was a force to be reckoned with. Stiles looked at the two most beautiful girls he had ever laid eyes on with a huge grin on his face: The Bitch Queens Lydia and Erica. The female werewolf had her arms wrapped around the redhead, her own head resting on Lydia’s shoulder. They both smiled at Stiles and waved. Somehow, the sun just shone a little bit brighter in Stiles’ world and it seemed like he could get through this day after all. “Who the hell needs a bodyguard when those two are around?” He turned to his mate and gave him the longest, deepest kiss ever. “I love you,” he said against Derek’s lips.

 

“You better,” was the playful response. The Alpha took advantage of his mate’s closeness, deftly slipping his hand in the back of Stiles’ jeans. His middle finger stroked Stiles’ tight pucker, alternating between tracing the slickening rim and dipping inside. Every caress made Stiles’ moan into their kiss, but eventually he pulled away, giving Derek a lighthearted shove. “God you’re such an animal. What are ya going to do, fuck me in the parking lot?”

 

Derek leaned forward and nipped at his plump bottom lip. His eyes flashed red. “Would you like me to? Right here and now on the hood of my car?”

 

Stiles moaned again and pushed Derek away for the second time, though his shove wasn’t as strong as the first. He reached for his backpack and sat back into his seat, grimacing at his own movement. “Ugh, I think I’m wet again. Why am I getting wet Derek? Is that some kind of werewolf thing? Because I’m your mate?”

 

Derek smirked. “Something like that.”

 

Stiles gave him a look. “Yeah, we are so talking about that when you pick me up after school. Speaking as of which, when will that be? I don’t really want to hang around for too long after practice.”

 

“Don’t worry baby. I’ll be there when practice starts, so we can leave right after. I’ll be standing near the trees on the left side of the field if that makes you feel better.”

 

Stiles nodded. “It does.”

 

“Good. And keep your cell phone on at all times just in case.”

 

Stiles nodded. “Do they know about us?” He was talking about Lydia and Erica.

 

Derek tilted his head. “I didn’t tell them much. We’re going to do that together and later this evening after school. I called a pack meeting. Hope you don’t mind that it’s at your house.”

 

Stiles shook his head no. “It’ll be fun. A little nerve-wracking, but fun. We can order pizza.”

 

“You have nothing to be nervous about. They’ll love you just as much as I do. My pack is already fond of you. You just didn’t know it.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Derek smiled. “Yeah.”

 

He could tell that that piece of information excited his mate. The teen bounced a bit in his seat. “Cool. Til later then.” Stiles opened the car door and got out, dipping down to give his Alpha one last smile before he closed the door.

 

He walked up to the girls who patiently waited for him. “Looks like someone’s snagged himself an Alpha,” said Erica.

 

“Yeah, it’s about time that you two got closer,” said Lydia. “Honestly, I was thinking of creating a version of Hooked on Phonics specifically designed for you and Derek,” she said though there was no heat behind her words. Stiles smiled at them both and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. “Can’t get anything past you two ladies, can I?”

 

“Nope,” they said together. He shared in their laugh, letting them each loop their arms through his own as they led him up the stairs. “So Derek’s filled us in on everything that’s going on with Scotty boy,” Erica spoke up. “Don’t worry Stiles. We’ve got your back. My sweetheart here is in the same four classes that you and Scott share, and I’ll be with you in the final two. We’ll have lunch together and walk you to and from homeroom. You should be covered for lacrosse practice.”

 

Stiles gave a shy grin. “Yeah Derek said he would be there when practice started.”

 

The girls shared a smile but said nothing.

 

“And if anything goes wrong at any given moment,” Stiles began but trailed off because he didn’t know how to finish that statement.

 

Erica spoke up. “Then the love of my life over there will do her thing. Right Dollface?”

 

Lydia blew a kiss to her girlfriend. “That’s right sexy.” She looked at the boy between them who had an amused look on his face. “I’ve been known to be a screamer,” Lydia said with a wink.

 

“Well then, let’s get this show on the road,” he sighed as they made it up to the entrance doors. They pulled him inside with reassuring smiles, even as his heart sank a bit when a certain engine behind them revved up and drove away.

 

****

 

Everything actually went pretty smoothly. The Bitch Queens as they named themselves stayed true to their word, staying close to Stiles throughout the entire school day. They rearranged their seats so they were next to the beautiful teen boy in their classes, and made sure to escort him to and from the cafeteria for lunch. They scowled when they saw Scott looking at Stiles from his own table a few feet away, but luckily for them Stiles was too engrossed in texting Derek to notice the attention he was being given. They even decided accompany their Alpha’s mate to practice on request because he wasn’t sure if he would be fine being alone before Derek got there. But as soon as they all saw Derek, the girls fluttered away and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Throughout practice Derek was there just as he promised, his eyes never leaving Stiles, but never losing Scott’s position either. He remained forever watchful, even when his mate ran up to him when practice was over, all covered in dirt, grass stains, and sweat. “Hey Derek,” the teen said breathlessly.

 

“Hey you.” Derek could see Scott standing on the field staring at them so without a second thought he tilted him back and planted a kiss on his mate’s lips. Members of his team threw out a few wolf whistles and a few vulgar yet playful phrases. “Get a room Stilinski,” said Greenberg as he ran past.

 

“Go to hell loser,” Stiles shouted back. He giggled when his shouting caused Greenberg to lose focus and run right into the bleachers.

 

Derek pulled Stiles in the direction of the school. “Come on, let’s go get your things and get out of here.”

 

The teen stopped him. “Why don’t you go pull the car around. I’ll be really quick. I’m just going to go and grab my things. I won’t even shower or anything. I should only be a few minutes. And besides,” he mumbled, glancing at Scott who was now talking to Allison, “He’s preoccupied now. He won’t even notice that I’m alone.”

 

Derek looked hesitant and was about to protest but was cut off by a brief kiss. “The longer you stand here, the longer it’s going to take us to leave.”

 

“Let me go with you.”

 

“You know you can’t. It’s gonna look weird with you being in the locker room without actually, you know, going here to our school. Or changing out of lacrosse gear…or showering. You know what I mean Derek, don’t give me that look. It’ll just look weird with you sitting in there glaring at anyone who comes near me. So just go baby, I’ll be alright for now. There’s bound to be people in there anyways, so I won’t be alone. I promise I’ll be quick, now go.”

 

He didn’t wait for Derek’s approval, running towards the school and pushing through the doors. He ran down the hallway and into the locker room, immediately swerving around the corner to his own locker. There was no one in there yet which was somewhat surprising, but he didn’t focus on that. The only thing he could focus on was trying to keep his hand and fingers steady enough so they could work the combination lock. That’s why he never heard someone sneaking up on him until he was pulled from his locker and spun around only to be slammed back into it. His head bounced off the tan colored metal and for a few seconds his vision swam and he was seeing stars. When they cleared he was looking into eyes he was all too familiar with.

 

“For someone who claims to be smart, you can be quite the dumbass Stiles,” Scott roared with laughter. He tugged at his left ear. “Super hearing, remember? I heard everything that you said to Derek, so it wasn’t that hard to convince the coach to make the team do a few extra laps around the field so I can come in here and have some fun with you. The perks of being the team Captain: coach will do anything I say because the last thing he wants is his star player being unhappy so close to nationals.”

 

Stiles struggled against the hold on him, but it was futile at best. Scott grabbed both his arms in one hand and pinned them above his head. “Let me go,” he moaned in pain.

 

“Aww… _let me go_ says Little Red to the face of the Big Bad Wolf.” Scott sniffed Stiles face and neck before swiping the trembling teen’s cheek with his tongue. “Mmmm gotta love that delicious taste of fear.” He ran his clawed hand down the Stiles front, shredding his jersey as he went until he let his hand rest on the soft bulge between Stiles legs. “Makes me wonder what other appetizing treats you have hidden in your picnic basket. So why don’t you be a good little girl and let the wolf inside.”

 

He felt his pants being tugged. “Scott please stop. There has to be a good person inside of you somewhere. There has to be.”

 

Scott stepped back and started patting himself down, his face completely serious. “Good person, good person, good person,” he muttered as he checked himself. “No…no it doesn’t feel like there’s a good person anywhere in here.” He held Stiles face in his hands with a firm grip, and placed his chapped lips on Stiles. Stiles tried to fight it—his whole body did. Because the lips on his weren’t Derek’s—they weren’t his Alpha’s. And that was just plain wrong.

 

“Aww Little Red don’t fight me. You know I’ll only huff, and puff, and blow your house down in the end. Be good for your captain,” he tutted.

 

The door to the locker room slammed suddenly. “I’m pretty sure you just mixed up childhood fairytales asswipe,” came a voice from behind them. Stiles sighed in relief, thinking that the voice, although it wasn’t deep enough, belonged to Derek. But his head was still a bit fuzzy. Scott on the other hand knew exactly whom the voice belonged to and he snarled in frustration. “And I’m pretty sure you’re only a co-captain, bitch.”

 

Scott sighed. “Why are you trying to ruin my fun?” He turned around to come face to face with Jackson and surprisingly Danny as well who kept silent but had a nasty scowl on his face. Scott barely had enough time to wolf out before Jackson grabbed him and threw him across the locker room, through a wall and into the showers. Danny ran over to Stiles and helped him up, and together they watched Jackson beat the holy hell out of Scott, slamming him through every sink and shower stall in the room. By the time Jackson was finished and he had thrown Scott towards the entrance, the whole area looked like a tornado had torn right through it. There was broken porcelain, scraps of metal and wood and shards of glass lying everywhere. Scott stumbled to get to his feet and when he successfully managed to do so, he hunched down as if he were going to attack again. But Jackson came to stand in front of Stiles and his best friend, his lips quivering as he released a loud growl, one that reverberated through the walls and could surely have been heard from anyone outside the school. Especially by Derek.

 

Scott realized that and with a defeated growl of his own, he fled the room. Stiles took Danny’s hand when he offered it and pulled himself up. “Thanks,” he said to them both, just as Derek burst through what was left of the doors. He ran over to his mate and swooped him up into his arms without question, despite Stiles’ protests that he was fine. The Alpha led the teen out of the door, face masked in anger, calling out to Danny and Jackson behind them. “Meet us at Stiles place in one hour. Tell the others.”

 

Danny smiled at Jackson who had just wrapped his arm around his waist. “So they look pretty cute together.”

 

Jackson agreed.

 

 **TBC** …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...what did you think? Like how it's going so far? Please share your thoughts, but only if they're friendly. :) For all of those who are concerned with Scotty boy: don't worry. I DO have a reason in mind as to why he's so darned evil, but it won't be revealed for a while. And that's because very soon you guys will see that he's not going to be the only problem in our favorite boys' lives....


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Jinkies guys! 15,000 hits. This is a writer's wet dream--the ultimate fantasy come true! I'm sending my thanks and love to all of my readers- my cyber family. You're support has been amazing. Luv you guys! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Un'beta-ed

**7**

 

Stiles didn’t dare say anything to his Alpha during the entire ride back to his house. After Derek practically ran back to the Camaro and buckled Stiles in (which the teen would have thought was pretty cute if his boyfriend wasn’t completely pissed at the moment), he took off at breakneck speed for the second time that day. This time Stiles wasn’t complaining though because all he wanted to do was go home, tear off all of his clothes and scrub his face, neck and body free from the shame and humiliation he was currently feeling.

 

Apparently that’s exactly what Derek had in mind also because as soon as he parked in Stiles driveway, he carried his mate all the way up to his bathroom and ran the water. He stripped his teenage mate from his lacrosse gear and clothes, and placed him in the tub. The only sounds in the bathroom was the sounds of sloshing water and Derek furiously running a soapy washcloth over Stiles’ body. “He touched you,” the werewolf growled. “I can smell him on you. He touched what was mine. He touched what was **mine**.”

 

“Derek,” Stiles moaned in pain when the Alpha scrubbed a patch of skin on his arm too hard. The area quickly turned from creamy white to blotchy red. Derek growled in frustration, tossing the cloth down into the filmy water. He ran his wet hands over his face in aggravation.

 

Stiles ran a hand through his hair. “Nothing happened baby. So please calm down. Jackson and Danny were there to save the day. Scott didn’t have the chance to do anything.”

 

“Yeah, but he could have,” Derek yelled. “What would have happened if Jackson wasn’t fast enough? What would have happened if he wasn’t there at all? Do you know what that would have done to me?”

 

Stiles drew his knees up to his chest. “Do you know what that would have done to _me_? Derek so many things ran through my mind when Scott cornered me in the locker room today. I felt scared, and helpless. More importantly I felt like an idiot for thinking that I would be okay on my own—for not listening to you. Honestly I don’t even know what you see in me as a mate Derek. I’m weak and pathetic. You can find someone better.”

 

The Alpha looked up sharply at that. “Don’t ever question something like that Stiles. What I see in you is worlds more than what I see in others, myself included. You are the sweetest, kindest, most intelligent person I know. You are everything that I’m not—everything I can’t be.”

 

That kind of talk alarmed Stiles. “Derek, what on earth are you talking about? You _are_ everything that you just said to describe me. I’ve never been in a relationship with anyone in my life who cares about me in the way that you do. Hell, I’ve never been in a relationship, period. But I know that even if I had, no one would ever compare with you. You’re big and strong, and you have an enormous heart of gold. You are an amazing Alpha who’s super intelligent and wise. Everyone loves you and has nothing but respect for you. But most importantly, you’re the best mate I could ever hope for. You took the fact that I am a virgin in stride, never once making me feel uncomfortable or afraid.”

 

The teen reached over and pulled his Alpha close with a wet hand, nuzzling his face near his ear. “Only you can make me feel the way that I do. Your fingers, lips, tongue; they all set my body on fire. Derek, no one can make my body come alive like you can. No one can take care of me like you can baby.” He nibbled on his mate’s left ear lobe, proud that he could reduce the muscled god into a pile of goo if that groan was anything to go by.

 

Derek smiled at his mate’s affection and turned his head, pulling the teen into a passionate kiss. He nipped Stiles’ bottom lip when he pulled away. “Why can you say such wonderful things about me, but you can’t say the same about yourself?”

 

Stiles blinked at the sudden question. “Um, I don’t know.”

 

Derek spoke with authority. “Well that behavior stops now because those lies aren’t true. You’re not weak or pathetic, and you are the mate that I’ve been waiting for—the only one for me and my wolf. Accept that and accept that your Alpha will never lie to you. Okay?”

 

Stiles nodded, pouting apologetically to his Alpha. Derek smiled and gave his one final kiss before pulling him from the tub and into his arms. He stared at his beautiful naked mate, spending an extra second or two on the exposed charms between his legs. Stiles noticed the wander of his gaze and flushed, subconsciously covering his nakedness with his hands.

 

Derek smirked at his actions but chose not to comment on the fact that he’s seen Stiles naked plenty of times already. Instead he reminded the teen that the others were arriving shortly as he walked into Stiles’ room and helped him get dressed.

 

Sure enough, in less than one-hour later members of Derek’s pack slowly filed into Stiles’ house. Immediately Lydia ran over to Stiles and enveloped him in a hug. “God we were so worried about you when we heard what happened. Are you alright?” Stiles smiled and gave Lydia a quick peck on the cheek, his grin widening when Derek gave a low warning growl and Erica and Lydia giggled at the Alpha’s reaction. “Yeah, I’m fine—100 % okie-dokie am I. I have the world’s best Alpha looking out for me,” he said, winking at Derek.

 

“So we’ve noticed,” said Danny as he walked up and gave the teen a hug as well. “And when exactly did that become official?”

 

Derek and Stiles looked at each other sheepishly. “Umm, about last week. A bit rushed, we know, but everything just felt right.” Stiles pulled at an invisible thread on the sleeve of his shirt. “It just **feels** right, ya know?”

 

Jackson stepped forward. “Yeah we know. And that feeling is all that matters. Danny and I didn’t wait for long either.”

 

Danny chuckled. “We’ve been friends since we were four Jackson. How much longer were we going to wait?”

 

Jackson shook his head in thought. “God, you know it actually feels like we were mates even back then. I mean nothing official or steamy happened cause we were little, obviously. But as cliché as it sounds, we actually met each other in a playground. Our moms were talking about some random bullshit when this bigger kid comes from out of nowhere and hits Danny, knocking him down so he could take his toy truck. Well I didn’t like that so I slapped him around a bit.”

 

Danny hit Jackson in the chest. “Slapped him around? Jackson, you beat the holy hell out of that kid. And he was twice your size.”

 

Jackson tried to brush it off. “Seriously I only roughed him up a little bit.”

 

“You broke his nose and fractured his arm! They had to rush him to the hospital,” exclaimed Danny.

 

“Yeah, well he had it coming for touching you. I just don’t like bullies,” said Jackson. “And it seems like you’ve got one of your own,” he said to Stiles.

 

The teen glanced at his Alpha. “Yeah it seems like I do,” he said sullenly. “Thank you so much for saving me earlier Jackson. I don’t even want to think about what could have happened if you weren’t there.”

 

Jackson shrugged. “I did what anybody in their right mind would have done. Despite my tough exterior, I’m actually a good guy.”

 

“Yeah, you are,” said Derek. “Thanks man.” He extended his hand to shake Jackson’s, pulling him in for a quick hug. When they finished, Derek signaled that they go off to the side for a bit to talk.

 

Danny and Stiles watched their mates walk off with smiles on their faces. “So what was your first time like? Derek was gentle, right?”

 

Stiles blushed. “We haven’t quite gotten that far yet. I mean, we have done some stuff, but we haven’t knocked the ball out of the park if you know what I mean.”

 

Danny looked surprised. “Wow. I kind of figured that Derek would have done the deed as soon as possible. Cause you’re really pretty and all. Plus it’s a risk waiting and all, with all of the Darach problems we’ve been having so far.”

 

Stiles blushed even harder, the scarlet hue travelling from the plump of his cheeks down to the base of his neck. “That’s really sweet of you to say,” he began before realizing the implications of the rest of Danny’s statement. “Wait a second, you know I’m a virgin? How the hell is that possible? It’s not as though I’m actually broadcasting that tidbit of information. Wait, am I? Is there some sort of batman-like signal that’s shining out of my ass somewhere?” He actually spun around a few times trying to look at his bum as he said this.

 

The girls walked up, smiling at the clueless pale teen. “Shining out of your bum? No. But broadcasting the fact that no one has plucked your juicy, ripe cherry? Yes,” said Erica. Lydia and Danny nodded. Stiles slumped into the couch behind him. “Wow. That’s an eye-opener. Hell, I’m surprised that the darach hasn’t swooped me up like the beacon that I apparently am.” He looked around. “Get it? The beacon that I am? Cause we’re in Beacon Hills.”

 

Danny chuckled and nodded while Lydia and Erica rolled their eyes. It still amazed Stiles how in sync those two were. Lydia gave her blonde mate a kiss before shooing her away. “Go play with the other wolves, baby. Let us humans catch up.”

 

Erica obliged and sauntered away, wiggling her ass for her mate as she walked over to Jackson and Derek. Lydia stared as she left, turning back eventually to the two males in front of her who both had matching smiles on their faces. “What?” she snapped.

 

Danny shrugged and Sat down next to Stiles on his right. The younger Stilinski pointed to Erica and wriggled a finger in the area of her derriere, but said nothing. Lydia made a dismissive sound and took the seat to Stiles’ left. “Well what can I say? As cliché as it sounds, I hate to see my baby go but I love to watch her leave. Have you guys seen that ass? And to think it’s all mine,” she said wistfully.

 

The boys laughed at that, high-fiving Lydia as they did. “I think it’s safe to say that we all have the greatest mates that we could ever hope for,” said Stiles. They all nodded in agreement.

 

“I never thought I could be this happy. Jackson means the world to me,” Danny replied.

 

“I feel the same way about Erica.”

 

Stiles raked a hand through his slightly frizzled curls. “That pretty much sums up the way I feel about Derek. I never realized how empty I was until he came into my life. It’s strange because I used to see him all the time and pine away hard for him, but I never acted on my feelings because I never thought that they would be returned. But when he came into my bedroom window one night last week and told me how he felt—how he kept his own feelings for me quite for so long…”

 

“It’s like a rush of euphoria overcomes you and you’re helpless as it swallows you whole even though you don’t want to fight that feeling because it’s the greatest, most intense feeling you’ve ever felt in your life. And when you’ve finally come down from that high, you realized that that amazing feeling came about because of one person,” Danny chimed in enthusiastically.

 

Lydia nodded frantically, picking up from where he left off. “And it’s like no one else exists except for that person—like no one else can inspire that same feeling in you. It’s like you’ve become one emotionally, spiritually, mentally, and eventually physically.”

 

Stiles agreed. “But it’s the last one I haven’t experienced,” he said dejectedly.

 

The redhead rubbed his shoulder supportively. “Is it because you’re nervous?”

 

“No, not at all. If fact, I’ve been begging him to just get it over with but he turns me down whenever I plead with him.”

 

“Are you sure he’s really turning you down, or does it just seem that way in your head?”

 

Stiles sighed after he thought about it for a while. “Well I guess it’s not complete rejection. He keeps saying that we’re going slow because he doesn’t want to hurt me. You know, going slow in _that_ department. We’ve been taking baby steps between second and third base.”

 

Danny gave him a hug. “Well then that makes sense. Even though Derek is our Alpha and has a tough exterior, he still has a gentle side to him. And you’re his mate Stiles. He doesn’t want to hurt the one person he cares about the most, even if the pain is sexual in nature. Jackson was the same way with me.”

 

“I know that. Deep down inside I do, and I appreciate that more than words can say. I guess I’m just so excited for it to happen that I can’t wait. I want us to hit a home run…repeatedly,” said Stiles brazenly. He then turned to Lydia with an apologetic look on his face. “Lydia I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to isolate you from the conversation. I know it’s not the same with you and Erica as it is for us with Jackson and Derek.”

 

Danny threw a knowing look over Stiles’ shoulder at Lydia. The redhead banshee flicked her bright red nails nonchalantly. Danny actually spoke up when the pale teen looked confused. “Oh you don’t have to apologize to Lydia. She’s actually taught _me_ a thing or two about the wonders of anal sex.”

 

Stiles immediately looked at Lydia for confirmation and beamed when she nodded with her trademark grin. He wrapped his arms around the both of them, even through their feigned protests. “I love you guys so much.”

 

“We love you too,” they said in unison.

 

“Is this a gathering for subs only or can us doms join the party as well,” asked Jackson as the wolves came over. “Subs,” Stiles questioned as he let Derek pick him up and carry him over to a love seat on the other side of the small living room. Jackson took his place on the sofa next to Danny while Erica sat on the floor between Lydia’s legs.

 

“It’s old-fashioned terminology to describe the roles partners play in the bedroom. It goes under the assumption that the werewolves in the relationship would be the dominate ones in relation to their human counterparts, making the humans submissive,” said Derek.

 

“But that isn’t always the case,” said Danny. He looked around and chuckled quietly. “Although that might be a little true in our cases.”

 

Stiles and the girls joined in with the laughter, but were soon quieted by the clearing of Derek’s throat. “Guys, we can save the lighter conversation for another time. I called this meeting tonight because we have yet another serious problem on our hands—this one a closer, more direct threat to the safety of my mate. A threat that will not be tolerated in my town,” he said, wrapping his arms tighter around Stiles. The younger Stilinski rubbed the bulging muscles of his Alpha’s arms soothingly, even though Derek’s next words made his heart race.

 

The sound made Derek even more determined. “We need to figure out what to do with Scott before I kill him.”

 

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!!! Sorry I've been away for a bit. I came to a bit of a writer's block with my fics, and I've been having a tough time at home. Hope this chappie makes up for the time I've been gone. Haha I hope I still have readers! :-P
> 
> -CM
> 
> Warning: Un'Beated

**8**

 

Stiles stiffened in Derek’s arms. “Killing is not an option Derek.”

 

Derek held Stiles tighter, responding without even missing a beat. “There’s a werewolf out there that is threatening the safety of my mate. Killing is _always_ an option.”

 

Stiles turned to look at his boyfriend, unsurprised to see the seriousness etched into every pore of his face. Stiles wasn’t an idiot. He knew how the situation earlier at Beacon Hills High affected his Alpha. He had an idea that the wolf within Derek was beyond livid at the thought that its mate was in danger—was still in danger. But that didn’t lessen the worry that Stiles felt at Derek’s harsh words. “You would do something that horrible to me? You would take someone’s life just like that and make me suffer without you after they’ve carried you off to jail? You would want me to be alone?”

 

“You have to understand,” Jackson spoke up, “This is Derek’s wolf talking. The bond between a wolf and its mate is the strongest connection in the world. And when someone threatens that, it’s like all hell is breaking loose within us. Right now everything in Derek is screaming at him to protect you—to eliminate the threat. And the only way to effectively do that is to…” he trailed off when he noticed the light bulb go off in Stilinski’s mind.

 

“Kill Scott,” Stiles whispered. With those two words a sudden weight was placed upon his heart and soul. He couldn’t understand why Scott was the way he was, or why he has been that way for so long. He couldn’t understand why he was the chosen target for Scott’s anger. But he was Scott’s target, and that wasn’t a fact that he or the pack could help at the moment. Yet in his mind, that still wasn’t a reason to off the young wolf.

 

“But we won’t,” said Stiles. Derek made to protest again but the teen gave him a stern look. The Alpha settled for growling instead, sending a heated glare towards his mate. Stiles gulped but held his ground. “You can growl at me all you want Sourwolf, but I said no. Killing Scott will only cause us more problems than it would solutions. And besides, we should be trying to figure what’s _wrong_ with him and why he’s acting like this. Not devising ways to kill him.”

 

“What if there isn’t a method behind his madness, so to speak? What if there is no logic behind all of this,” said Danny quietly.

 

Stiles arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, he kind of has the makings of a sociopath, don’t you think? When I looked into his eyes today in the locker room, they were empty. Like _no one_ was home,” said Jackson.

 

“But the way he smiled at us—the way he kept looking at Stiles throughout his fight with Jackson—was beyond creepy,” said Danny with a shudder.

 

Stiles nodded absentmindedly. “Borderline sadistic even.” Then a thought came to him. “Do you think his wolf has anything to do with his behavior? The wolf has to change you in different ways right? I mean, besides the obvious that it makes you stronger, faster, and gives you all super abilities when it comes to senses and all of that. But can it change you in other aspects—can the wolf make you evil?”

 

“It can make you more aggressive maybe,” said Jackson.

 

“But evil is unlikely. I’ve never known or heard of a wolf that was _evil_ in nature. Usually the wolf only enhances what the human already possesses. Wolves by nature have only basics instincts: the instinct to exist in a pack, the drive to fuck, and the need to breed. The more complex emotions and behavioral patterns comes from humans. So if the human is violent or _evil_ , then as a werewolf he/she will become even more so.” Derek shook his head in thought. “But I’ll talk to my mom more about it during the week—see if she knows more about it,” the Alpha mumbled.

 

Stiles perked up at that. “Speaking of your mom, when will I get introduced to her? Seeing as how you’ve already met my dad and all.”

 

Derek kissed his mate’s cheek, ignoring the small chorus of “awe” by his pack. “You’ll meet her and the rest of my family when the time is right. But right now we need to focus on Scott.”

 

“And the Darach,” said Danny.

 

“And the Alpha pack,” chimed Lydia.

 

Derek groaned. “I don’t know how I’m going to do this. I can’t take them on all at once, but I also can’t take them on individually because just when I manage to focus on one specifically, another threat takes precedence.”

 

“But you won’t be fighting them alone,” said Jackson. “You’ll have us there right beside you, every step of the way Derek.”

 

They all voiced their agreements except for Erica. “And yet you do have a point Derek, about the problem of prioritizing the threats. And it doesn’t help at all that Deucalion and his pack have been keeping quiet as of late. No killings, no verbal threats. It’s like they vanished,” she said.

 

“Only they haven’t,” Derek growled. “They’re waiting for something. Biding their time. But for what I don’t know. And that makes them more dangerous than ever.” Derek felt the insane urge to destroy something and the vibes must have been strong enough for Stiles to feel them because he immediately wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and pressed kisses along his jaw line. “It’s okay baby. We’ll make it through this. We always do,” the teenager whispered supportively but with a sadness in his eyes. It took very little to reference the loss of someone close to his Alpha. A loss Derek couldn't prevent. “But if we need help we can ask Talia.” 

 

Derek pressed a brief kiss to Stiles’ lips, but that didn’t erase the frown he sported. “I don’t want to involve her or any of my family in this. This is my pack and it’s my responsibility to take care of you all. What kind of Alpha would I be if I had to run back to mom for help?”

 

“A smart one,” said Jackson.

 

“A very, very smart one,” Stiles said with a peck to Derek’s lips. “There can never be any shame involved when asking for help baby. And this isn’t about pride either. Look all around you Derek,” said Stiles as the teen gestured to everyone in the room. “This is our family sitting here in this room. And we protect our family. So if we need help, then we need help. Being stubborn or unreasonable won’t help to keep anyone safe. ”

 

“But,” Derek tried to interject before he was cut off with a brief kiss on his lips.

 

“No buts Derek. Admitting that you need help doesn’t make you a weak Alpha: it makes you a wise one. And a wise Alpha is what we’re going to need if we’re going to successfully defeat Deucalion, and the Darach, and Scott.”

 

Stiles got up from his place on his mate’s lap and went to grab his house phone. “But right now my family needs to be fed, so I’m going to order pizza and wings, and we’re all going to try to relax a for a little bit while we come up with ways to not die.”

 

~~~~

 

The night was growing late. Pizza boxes and empty soda cans littered the table and floor. The Alpha looked around at his pack mates, noticing their tired eyes and slightly glossy expressions. They had talked for hours, strategizing their next moves. Erica was almost asleep from her position on the floor between Lydia’s legs, Lydia was slumped over the arm of the couch, and Danny and Jackson was curled up in each other’s arms in the loveseat. And of course the love of his life was back in his spot on Derek’s lap, his back against the chiseled chest of the Alpha and his head resting on Derek’s shoulder. The soft, warm breaths of air against his neck and chin, even in tempo, told Derek that Stiles was asleep. He took that as his cue to end the pack meet.

 

As gently as he could, he maneuvered Stiles into his arms and rose up from the chair. “Alright, it’s getting late. I say we call it quits for tonight,” he whispered to the others. Their drowsy, tired eyes looked back at him. He knew immediately that he couldn’t let them leave in that state. An unfocused wolf was a dead wolf in Beacon Hills, and his pack was stronger when they were together. “Okay, you guys are staying here for the night. I’m sure Stiles and his dad wouldn’t mind.”

 

Stiles, though still asleep, rubbed his face against Derek’s chest with a goofy grin. “Mind we not. Yes, hmmm.”

 

The gang giggled at Stiles’ sleepy mumbling, and Derek placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“Lydia. Erica. Take the guest room upstairs. Danny. Jackson. You’ll get the living room. I’ll bring blankets and some pillows down to you after I get Stiles settled in. He didn’t wait for a response, heading up the stairs and into Stiles’ room. His little mate remained asleep even as Derek removed his shoes, sock, shirt and pants. It shouldn’t have surprised him to see that Stiles had nothing on under his jeans, but he still sucked in a sharp breath to see all of his prize revealed before him. Derek considered himself to be one lucky wolf. Of course he has to. He let his eyes wander over the teen’s frame. Who else could claim that they have a mate who has long, lithe legs, slender arms, and a pair of hips just begging to be gripped and squeezed? Who could say that their mate has hairless skin the color of ivory with the softness of silk that was virtually unblemished save for the few moles that Stiles had in various places on his body? Who could claim that their mate has a face fit to rival even the most desired Ganymede— a face beautiful enough to ensnare the mightiest of all the gods?

 

Derek moaned softly and adjusted his hard on. He almost whimpered in pain when he put an oversized t-shirt on Stiles, shielding that perfect body from his eyes, but he knew it was the right thing to do. If he stared at the teen any longer he would have ravished him, but he wanted Stiles to be fully awake for that. So he settled for watching him sleep, and before he left to bring Danny and Jackson their blankets, he pressed a kiss to each of Stiles’ feet and tickled his instep just to hear his mate giggle softly and curl further into the sheets. When he returned, he threw off his own shirt and jeans, settling in beside Stiles in nothing but his black cotton boxers.

 

Stiles immediately curled into him, resting his head on Derek’s chest. He smiled when he felt the Alpha press a kiss to his forehead. “I love you,” the teen whispered.

 

Derek grinned in the darkness. “You, I love you. Herh herh herh,” he said in his best Yoda impression.

 

Stiles slapped him lightly on the chest. “Dork.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The need for a drink of water was what woke Stiles up at 3 am in the morning. Hesitantly but carefully he removed himself from the warmth of Derek’s arms and padded downstairs to the kitchen. He hissed at the shock of the cold kitchen tiles underneath his bare feet, swearing under his breath as the sharp icy sensation travelled up the back of his legs. He grumbled that he was going to wake Derek up next time as he turned on the faucet and filled his glass.

 

Stiles grinned wickedly to himself. He should make Derek do more things for him, he decided. He knew the Alpha would readily jump at the chance to make him comfortable and get him all of the things that he needs. And it wasn’t like he would be taking advantage of the older man either, because Stiles knew that he would do the absolute same for Derek as well. And for his first appointed task, he wanted his Alpha to finger him until he cried out Derek’s name.

 

With a giddy smile Stiles gently placed the cup in the sink and made a beeline for the stairs. However, as his hand gripped the bannister, a soft moan fluttered up to his ears. It was the cry of pleasure, of eagerness, and of desperation. It was actually more of a whimper than anything, but nevertheless it called to Stiles and he was helpless to do anything more than follow the sound like a bee would to the scent of a flower.

 

And he was not prepared for what he would see.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Derek tossed and turned in the bed while his mind raced through the realistic dream that he was having. The images were so bright and vivid—characteristics that made the horror of what they portrayed even worse. But nothing made sense and the images changed before he could make sense of them. At the start of the dream he was running shirtless through the woods, barefoot, with streaks of blood across his neck and chest. He said nothing, but Derek could tell that he was angry—in a rage even. His claws and fangs were extended and his eyes were blood red, alert, and dangerous. He was on the attack. Yet the scene changed to an image of his mate before the wolf could figure out what or who angered him so.

 

Stiles was so beautiful. The dream changed to Stiles’ kitchen. His little mate was by the counter near the stove, playfully looking back at Derek over his shoulder. Derek wanted him to turn around, but he wanted even more to go over to him and hold Stiles in his arms. The teen was holding a bowl in front of him in one hand, and a wooden spoon in the other. Perhaps he was making pancakes or waffles, Derek wasn’t sure. Stiles said something to him, but no sound resonated to the Wolf. He tried to tell Stiles that he couldn’t hear him, but the teen kept on smiling and stirring the batter in his bowl as if all was good. The scene disturbed Derek. Everything about it was disturbing. Even though Stiles looked at him with a happy expression, his eyes were blank—hollow. His skin was paler than normal with a greyish, unhealthy tint to it. His lips were cracked and his fingernails were chipped and slightly yellow.

 

Derek glanced around the room. The kitchen looked the same but the table was piled high with old magazines and newspapers. The kitchen tiles were cracked and dirty. A thin layer of dust covered everything in sight. It looked as if no one had stepped foot into this kitchen in a long time. He turned back to his mate. The hand stirring the batter sped up to a rapid pace even though everything else around them moving slower. The sun shining in through the window above the sink was suddenly too bright—too harsh of a white light.

 

The Alpha tried calling out to his mate again, but still Stiles didn’t respond. Derek tried to get out of the chair that he was in, but he couldn’t move. Panic coursed throughout his entire body. His wolf screamed at him to protect his mate. The animal was furious at his human side, thinking that the human part of Derek was responsible for the restraint. No matter how hard Derek yelled, his cries went unheard.

 

And then Stiles went completely still.

 

The bowl in his hands fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces as if it had been dropped with remarkable force. It was the first sound Derek heard since this twisted vision started, and it echoed off of the paint chipped walls.

 

A loud crack sounded when Stiles head snapped back.

 

A scream erupted from the teen’s lips, loud and powerful enough to raise the dead. It reminded him of the petrified wailing of a banshee. Derek closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his head as if that could shield him from the eardrum rupturing noise. Even his wolf had curled in on itself, whimpering pitifully as it fell prey to its mate’s pain.

 

He counted down from ten but the scream wouldn’t stop. The noise wouldn’t go away. The teen just kept screaming, and with every minute that passed, the scream got louder and louder, booming throughout the whole room. He felt Stiles’ anguish wrack throughout his whole being, reducing him to a whimpering mess of agonizing twitches. The floor shook under the vibration of the sound, and at some point Derek started screaming himself, just to counteract Stiles. It didn’t help of course, but the Alpha didn’t know what to do.

 

Fortunately he didn’t have to do anything at all. The sound stopped. The pain stopped. Everything was quiet once more.

 

Derek dropped his arms to his sides, desperate to find out why. He dreaded every possibility that he could think of. All of them included Stiles in harm’s way. He was right.

 

The scene had changed again. They were no longer in a warped version of Stiles’ kitchen. No, of course not. Now they were in Derek’s loft of all places. Except every ounce of furniture that he owned lay in piles of scraps on the concrete floor. There were pools of a dark liquidly substance in various places in the room. The Alpha’s symbol was scratched into every wall.

 

Derek was now on his knees on the floor, impaled on a pipe that Kali had thrust into his back. Blood poured out of his mouth, and no matter how hard his wolf fought to heal his injury, the pipe prevented it from healing him. Derek growled faintly when Kali dug her nasty foot into his lower back, aggravating the wound further.

 

Laughter sounded throughout the room. The Alpha spat out a glob of his own blood onto the cracked concrete floor and looked up towards its origin. He felt ice stab viciously into his heart. Before him was his mate in the clutches of one of Derek’s most fierce enemies: Deucalion. Stiles trembled like a leaf, his hands desperately trying to pry Deucalion’s left hand from his neck.

 

_Derek help me. Help me please. He’s hurting us. He’s hurting us so much. We can’t take the pain._

 

Derek growled, trying to convey the burning rage that his wolf felt because an intruder, _another alpha_ , was touching his mate. He could hear Stiles’ pleas to rescue them, and he tried to, he fought against Kali’s hold to get to them, to protect them at all cost.

 

“Don’t you dare,” he ground out when he noticed Deucalion’s free hand trailing up Stiles’ thigh. He watched that fucking hand travel even higher, brushing over the teen’s exposed groin before settling underneath the weight of Stiles’ protruding belly. Deucalion moaned perversely into Stiles’ ear, kissing alongside his freckled neck while he caressed his stomach as if what lived inside belonged to him.

 

Derek saw red.

 

With as much strength as he could muster, he grabbed one of Kali’s legs, pulling her feet out from under her. As she fell to the ground Derek pulled himself off of the pipe, turned around and stabbed the bitch in the heart with it with such agility that she died with a shocked expression on her face.

 

_Derek help us._

 

When the Alpha roared and charged at Deucalion, the elder responded by tossing Stiles half way across the room before the two wolves collided with enough force that the walls around them cracked and the two Alphas were propelled to opposite sides of the loft. 

 

Then a loud clash of thunder boomed outside.

 

Deucalion disappeared, as if dissipating into thin air. The dream setting altered once more. Derek was now in Stiles’ room, but the teen was still on the floor, face down, from where Deucalion had thrown him. The pitter-patter of the rain hitting the bedroom windows drowned out all sound in the room. Derek ran to his mate as fast as he could, his red eyes assessing the situation. He sniffed the air around him. Something was off. There was an eerily familiar scent looming above them. It was coming from Stiles. That made Derek afraid to touch Stiles — made him afraid of what he would see.

 

He rolled him over anyways, and nearly hurled at what he saw.

 

Derek bolted awake, his heartbeat beyond frantic. That was without a doubt the freakiest dream he ever had and a part of him never wanted to close his eyes again lest he have a dream similar to that one. He shook his head. Everything was so very vivid and realistic. The whole thing seemed more prophetic than a dream. A chill ran down Derek’s spine at the thought of the last thing that he saw before he woke up as a possible reality.

 

Stiles…dead…covered in blood…a gaping hole in his abdomen…and the word ‘pathetic’ written in blood on his forehead.

 

Derek moved his hand, hoping that the feel of his mate would calm the horrendous feeling in the pit of his stomach, but all he felt was sheets and nothing else. He looked over to find the spot next to him empty. He panicked, believing for a split moment that he was still dreaming and that this was only a different jump in setting. But then, among a few random sounds fluttering throughout the house, he heard soft movement coming from down the hall, and the brief sound of tap water running. He heaved a sigh of relief. Gotta love werewolf super hearing. The Alpha ran a hand through his hair, pulled the covers back and swung his feet over the side to stand up. His loveable, yet quirky and sometimes capricious mate had decided to get a glass of water in the middle of the night. Derek would have waited for Stiles to come back to bed, but if he knew his mate, he knew that Stiles would have investigated where the other sounds that Derek heard were coming from.

 

So the Alpha made his way out of the room and down the hall. Even though it was pitch dark, he could see everything as clearly as if it was daylight. The events of his dream still weighed on his mind, but he tried not to focus on them too much. Everyone had bad dreams once in a while, and if he chose to believe that his dreams could one day resemble reality, then the boogeyman and the abominable snowman would have existed a long time ago.

 

So Derek shook off the remnants of that horrible dream, feeling completely relaxed by the time he stepped closer his beautiful mate who was standing in the doorway of the living room with an interesting bulge pressing against the front of his t-shirt.

 

He wrapped his arms around that slender waist from behind, shushing Stiles when he squeaked at the feeling. Derek looked straight ahead of them for a few seconds, chuckling low enough for only Stiles to hear. He pressed a kiss to a delicious looking mole on the side of the teen’s neck before nipping at his ear lobe.

 

“See something you like?” he purred.

 

**TBC…..**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of Derek’s dream? What do you think it means? I’m not the greatest at writing horror, but I wanted the creepiness of it to shine through. How did I do? :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Can't believe that I've been away for so long but thanks for continuing to support me and my fics! I hope you enjoy this chappie as it has been long awaited. And I apologize ahead of time if the sex sucks. I'm still trying to improve my smut writing, lol. 
> 
> CM
> 
> Un-beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

**9**

 

Stiles could literally feel his body flush with every passing second. A sensual warmth traveled the entire length of his body from the tips of his ears down to the bottoms of his feet. His stomached fluttered at the sound of another moan, and his cock strained against his oversized t-shirt. He had to bite his lip.

The scene before him was hot as hell. Danny looked amazing as he thrust himself backwards on to Jackson’s fingers, his hole glistening under the soft light in the room. There were three fingers stretching him, scissoring him open at first, but remaining still after a few minutes. Jackson was bent over behind him, as nude as the day he was born, whispering filthy things into his mate’s ear.

_Look at how wet you are for me baby. So wet for my cock. Push back baby. Fuck yourself on my fingers. Make yourself cum._

Stiles himself would have came when Jackson said that if it weren’t for the fact that Derek scared the living hell out of him when the Alpha came up behind him. Luckily the hand over his mouth stopped his yelp from being heard. In fact, he was surprised that his friends hadn’t noticed his presence at all. It wasn’t like he was hidden or anything. Unless an open doorway was a good place to hide nowadays. Fearing that his Alpha was mad at him, Stiles tried to turn around to bury his face into Derek’s shoulder and apologize for betraying him by watching his friends fuck. Derek wasn’t having any of that. He turned the teen back around and held him by the chin. “Watch them,” Derek ground out. He stepped closer to his mate, grinning carnivorously when Stiles gasped at the feel of Derek’s erection grounding into his backside. His grin stretched even wider when Stiles subconsciously rubbed his ass into Derek’s hardness, his t-shirt riding up with every movement. Eventually Derek grew impatient enough that he yanked Stiles shirt up, exposing the soft curvature of his mate’s bare ass to his eyes but keeping his front ‘charms’ covered. The Alpha pulled himself out of his boxers, dragging the head of his cock along the crack of the teen’s ass. He didn’t have to see Stiles’ face to know he was beet red.

“So this is what my mate does in the middle of the night? Leave the comfort of his mate’s embrace to watch other people fuck? Didn’t realize my mate was this kinky,” Derek growled lowly in his ear.

Stiles didn’t trust himself to speak, so he let his hips speak for him. He pushed back into Derek, the tip of Derek’s cock slipping in between his cheeks. His Alpha still gripped his chin and together they watched Jackson fingered Danny to orgasm, ropes of white cum splashing onto the blankets on the floor. Danny looked so beautiful when he came: back arched, lips slightly parted and his eyes tightly shut. Jackson still had three fingers deep inside of him, but his other hand was busy rubbing his cock, getting it to full hardness though that didn't take long.

_“You know what’s coming next, don’t you baby_ ,” Jackson grunted. Danny nodded exhaustedly, opening his legs wider nonetheless.

Derek stepped forward ever so slightly, letting his cock nudge the outside of Stiles’ hole. “Yeah baby,” he mocked, “know what’s coming next?”

Stiles whimpered and hoped that the small sound wasn’t picked up by the other werewolf. He nodded his head and tried to push back onto Derek’s cock, but the Alpha gripped his hips to stop him.

“You and Danny have so much in common—you’re both so eager for a werewolf’s cock,” the older man chuckled.

“You think you’re ready for my cock Stiles?” A frantic nod was Derek’s response. In front of them Danny moaned when Jackson thrust in quickly to the hilt. “It’ll hurt,” the Alpha reminded. Stiles wanted so badly to say that he didn’t give a shit—that he more than welcomed the pain if it meant that he could have all of Derek. But he didn’t want them to get caught so he settled for a shrug instead, hoping that Derek would sense his sexual frustration.

“Fuck,” Danny moaning when Jackson started thrusting in and out.

“Feel good baby,” the Jock asked even though he didn’t really have to. With the way Danny was frantic pushing himself back on his cock, Jackson didn’t need any reassurance. He knew he was good. And apparently Danny agreed. “Yeah. Please…please fuck me harder,” trying his best to thrust himself backwards onto his lover’s cock, pulling him in deeper.

Jackson obliged. He grabbed his Danny’s hips and began a faster pace, the room suddenly filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and Danny’s harsh pants.

Stiles began to tremble at the sight before him, unaware that he was mimicking them movement for movement by pushing back onto Derek. He let out a subconscious whine when Derek’s cock did nothing more than slide against him, teasing his hole. The noise didn’t escape the notice of the werewolf in front of them, but luckily Derek pulled Stiles away from the doorway before Jackson could look up and see them. The Alpha led his mate all the way down the hall and into their bedroom, shutting the door softly behind them. Then he picked Stiles up and carried him the short distance to the bed.

“Take that off,” he growled to the teen, indicating the old tee-shirt. Stiles wasted no time, baring his body for his alpha. He was left wear only a pair of white socks. In the meantime Derek had removed his boxers and watched Stiles through lidded eyes while leisurely stroking his cock. The teen was so beautifully flushed a rosy pink color from his cheeks down to his belly. A fleeting though crossed Derek’s mind if that color also extended to the inner of Stiles’ thighs. As if he could read his mind Stiles pulled his knees up and spread his legs wide enough that Derek could see his glistening pink hole. And for the record his thighs _were_ pink too.

Stiles mewled under the lustful stare of his Alpha, a strange sensation filling him to his very core. But Derek’s presence, and the sight of his now fully hard cock just begging to be touched had Stiles moaning and writhing on top of his sheets, his hand sliding down between his legs to his entrance. He circled the pucker with one index finger, slipping it in to the knuckle despite Derek’s growling.

“Derek what’s going on,” Stiles panted, thrusting the digit in an out. The squelching noises that filled the room sounded so dirty to the teen’s ears but he couldn’t help himself. There was a burning need within him to be filled, and to be filled now! He tried to slip another finger in but Derek slapped that hand away, finally doing something about the situation. He growled at Stiles when the teen tried to protest by slipping his other hand down there, effectively halting his actions.

The Alpha pushed Stiles’ knees back until they almost touched the bed on either side of his head. From this angle he could literally see the lubricant oozing out. “What’s wrong with me Derek? Why am I so wet?”

Derek hummed in acknowledgment of the questions, quickly replacing Stiles finger with two of his own. The teen gasped and moaned loudly, forgetting that they were not alone in the house. The grin that split Derek’s face was downright feral. “Your body is obedient. It knows when it’s in the presence of his Alpha. It knows that it’s **mine.** ” He quickly slipped in a third finger, halting his movement for as long as he could for Stiles to adjust. Even though Derek had fingered Stiles multiple times now, he still knew how tight his little mate naturally was. No amount of preparation would make Stiles permanently loose, to Derek’s great fortune. He like fucking his mate open with his fingers. But luckily for his beloved, he was still in a good state of mind to remember that he needed to be patient when doing so.

Derek sighed internally. The delicious thought had crosses his mind of how easy it would be just then to sink into his mate, balls deep, despite the pain it would cause. To feel that soaked passage sheath his cock and grip him tight, keeping him buried within that slick channel for as long as he wanted. He wanted to howl. His wolf was edging along the most prominent border in his mind, desperately longing to bury his cock inside the moist heat of his mate. But he had to hold on just a little bit longer…

Stiles gasped and panted as he tried to ask yet another question. Derek found his persistence to talk amusing on this occasion. “W-will t-that always h-happen?” Stiles didn’t sound as though he was complaining, only merely stating a question. The Alpha leaned forward to nip lightly at the teen’s ear. He could feel the beast pressing ever so forward. “It better always happen Stiles,” he grunted as he slipped in a fourth finger. It was the most fingers Stiles had ever had inside him. He tried to wriggle away, the stretch bringing about a sensation that he wasn’t familiar with, but Derek kept him in place with a hand on his chest. “You’re mine. Mine to love. Mine to keep. Mine to fuck.” He thrust his fingers in and out, pleased when Stiles’ wetness seeped abundantly down his wrist. “You will always be wet for me—always be ready and eager for my cock. No matter where, no matter what. Understand?”

Stiles whimpered in agreement, whining when after a few moments Derek pulled his hand free. He started babbling incoherently, firmly under the impression that he had done something to displease his Alpha. “No please. I feel so empty. Please, I want to feel you inside of me again. Look, see? I’m so ready for you. I’m ready for my Alpha’s cock, just like you told me to be. I promise I’ll be good. I’ll be a good mate to you and keep myself open and ready for your cock always. Just like I am now. Please.” Tears trickled down Stiles’ face in frustration.

Derek smiled affectionately down at the teen, smoothing damp curls away from the sides of his face. He lined the head of his cock against his mate’s entrance and pushed in, sinking in to the base in one fell swoop. The sensation was one that astounded Stiles so much that he could do nothing more than arch his back, his mouth forming a surprised ‘o’.

“Good boy,” Derek murmured against the corner of his mouth. Everything in him screamed to starting rutting and fast. But he gave the boy enough time to adjust and didn’t start moving again until Stiles dug the heels of his feet into Derek’s backside and started whining in earnest. The pace was slow and steady. He kissed and nipped along the curve of Stiles’ jaw, doting praise after praise of how perfect Stiles was and how good it felt to be inside of him.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned, “so big. So full.”

Derek smiled and kissed his mates sweat-dampened brow. “You like being full, don’t you? Like being stretched around my cock?”

“Yes,” said Stiles breathily. “I love it.” He faltered for a second. “M-more?”

“Tell me what you want. Tell your Alpha what you need.”

When Stiles didn’t respond fast enough, Derek slowed down his thrusts, eventually coming to a full stop. “Derek nooo,” came the pitiful whine. He tried to grind himself down onto Derek’s cock but the Alpha grabbed him by the hips and made him stop. “Stiles,” he purred into the shell of the teen’s left ear. “You’re pack. I’m your Alpha. Trust in me to provide everything you need. Just tell me what you want.”

 

After a few minutes of Stiles’ wordless complaining and Derek’s unending determination to make the teen beg, Stiles finally gave in. “Derek if you don’t fuck me hard and fast right now then I promise you that this will be the first and absolute last time I let you inside of me. And I will remind you of that every chance that I get. I mean, you think that I talk a lot as it is now? Then you just wait Mister! I will never shut up ever again and you’ll only have yourself to blame. Do you hear me? Only yourself—OH!”

Derek gave a particularly rough thrust that made the words in Stiles’ mouth come to a screeching halt. The look on Derek’s face would have been positively frightening if Stiles didn’t know beforehand that there wasn’t any real heat behind it. “Next time I will fuck your mouth first Stiles,” Derek ground out before he set a punishingly fast pace. Not that the teen minded of course. This is what Derek made him wait weeks for. This is what he’d dreamed about for months before that. His toes curled at the rough fucking that he was getting, the beyond pleasurable feeling of being claimed and owned spreading throughout his entire being. He quite decided that his hole was made for Derek’s cock, and that subsequently, _he_ was made for Derek.

“You were made for me Stiles,” the Alpha said as if it were his turn to read his mate’s mind. Everything about Stiles was perfect. The way he looked under Derek right now, reddened mouth open and seemingly gasping for air even though the older man knew he was just trying to moan but there was no sound coming out. The teen’s thighs were locked around him tight, frantically trying to keep him close even though the idea was silly. Derek wasn’t going anywhere. He’s never going anywhere ever again. He’s made his home between Stiles’ legs and that’s where he plans to stay.

The Alpha could feel his orgasm quickly approaching and was suddenly overcome with the desire to see Stiles cum before he did. He shifted his thrusts at slightly different angles, keeping his face trained on his young mate’s. He wanted to see Stiles’ face at the exact moment when he…aah, there it was. The look of ultimate euphoria as he pounded Stiles’ prostate dead on.

“Not gonna last,” the teen cried out. “Derek don’t stop. Don’t stop. I’m gonna cum. Oh god, I’m gonna cum,” he panted.

The Alpha sped up his thrusts, the sounds of Stiles crying out as he came over both their stomachs only moments afterwards was enough to throw himself over the edge. But then Derek felt an unfamiliar twinge at the base of his cock followed by a heaviness—a pressure. Apparently Stiles began to feel it too. He started squirming on the bed, his fingers gripping Derek’s biceps just a little tighter. For Derek himself, the pressure started to travel along the length of his cock until it reached the head, which seemed to start expanding…

A light clicked on in Derek’s head.

“What is that? Is your dick actually getting bigger?”

He looked down at the wide eyes gazing up at him. “Yeah,” Derek said sheepishly. “I think that’s my knot.”

He could tell that Stiles was almost near the verge of freaking out. “You think,” the teen squeaked. “What do you mean you think? How do you not know what this is?” Stiles huffed a bit. “It kind of hurts a bit.”

“Yeah well I’m sorry. It’s not like I’ve ever knotted someone before. It’s only supposed to happen when,” he paused to look deep into Stiles’ eyes. “When a wolf has found their true mate—the only one in the world that their meant to be with. Their soulmate.”

The teen’s eyes softened at that and a dopey expression replaced his scowl. “Really?”

Derek smiled. “Yeah,” he said with a peck to his mate’s lips.

He rolled them over so that they were lying on their sides facing each other. From what he remembered hearing from Peter growing up, it was best to get comfortable when knotted. Makes their mates feel more comfortable and less stressed. “And I don’t know how long it’s going to last either,” he answered before Stiles could open his mouth. “Could be a few minutes or an hour.”

Stiles sighed. “Well I guess worse things could have happened. Plus I love the feeling of you deep inside of me and that you’re staying a while. I like to think of this as us making up for lost time.”

Derek nodded but winced when at long last his knot had expanded fully and lodged itself on the rim of Stile’s hole, effectively sealing them together. With a shudder and a curse he finally came himself, filling Stiles with his cum.

“Sweet Jesus,” Stiles hissed. He could literally feel every stream of Derek’s cum shooting into his slick passage. It felt so fucking good, scalding him from the inside, branding him as Derek’s. “There’s so much,” he said exhaustedly after a few minutes. He knew that if Derek could pull out cum would seep out of his hole and run down the back of his thighs in heaps. “Will it always be like that?”

The Alpha placed a kiss on his lips and pulled him into his arms. “Yup. Now go to sleep.”

“But you’re not done,” the teen protested. “What kind of mate would I be if I fell asleep now?”

“A perfect one,” said the Alpha with a grin. “Now sleep.”

And Stiles did. Forty minutes later when the knot died down, Derek slipped from the bed and into the bathroom to grab a wash cloth. He did his best to clean himself and Stiles’ up but the kid was right: there was a lot of cum. He felt a strange sense of pride at that.

He pulled the covers over Stiles and tossed the cloth in the hamper across the room. Looking back at his mate sleeping peacefully in his bed made Derek eager to join him, but something was bothering him. Something weighed heavily on his mind. Derek couldn’t really explain it. It wasn’t a negative feeling really. Only the feeling that he was forgetting something really important.

Or that he’d already _forgotten_ something really important.

Derek walked over to the window, not bothering to cover himself up. It was a clear night, and the streets were as empty as he’d expect them to be at 3 o’clock in the morning. But then he looked up to the sky where the moon in its fullest, shined bright. He followed the trail of the mother moon’s light, unsurprised to see that the entire room, and more importantly Stiles and his bed was basked in it. And then he remembered something that Talia, his mother, had told him long ago.

 

The Alpha sighed at his utter stupidity.

 

“Crap.”

 

**TBC….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I'm not good at being clever so I'm sure its obvious, but can anyone take a guess at what Derek forgot? 
> 
> UPDATE as of 1/28/15:
> 
> I've decided to end this fic temporarily by concluding these chapters as the first part of a series. Sadly my muse has left me with this and I'm not sure when she'll return. I'm hoping that she does return someday. In the meantime, I didn't want my fans to be left waiting any longer than they already have. I'm sorry, but I appreciate all of your support. Thanks! :-)
> 
> -CM


End file.
